Conquistando a Harry James Potter
by athenea10
Summary: Todo empezó una noche cuando estaba con sus amigas y alguien dijo: juguemos a algo H & H
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez… ya sé que seguramente penséis que soy una pesada (sobre todo después de empezar varias historias a la vez y no terminar ninguna todavía ejem….) pero bueno ¡para el estrés nada mejor que escribir! Y aquí estoy

¡Ah! Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, son de JK Rowling, la Warner y de quien haya pagado los derechos. Ya me gustaría a mí haberlo hecho….

¡Bueno espero que os guste! ¡Agur!

¡Juguemos a algo! – tres chicas de séptimo y dos de sexto estaban encerradas en la única habitación del colegio que servía para cualquier propósito.

¿Cómo si fuésemos unas niñas? – respondía ofendida una de ellas.

Todas sabemos que no eres una niña Parvati – le guiñó un ojo su mejor amiga Lavender.

¿A qué te refieres Lavender? – interrumpió entre risas una chica pelirroja.

¡No se refiere a eso Ginny! – se defendió Parvati.

Vale, vale, tranquila… no estaba pensando en eso ¿verdad Luna? – le dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga que estaba distraída mirando fijamente a la última compañera que traía en sus manos unas cuantas botellas de zumo.

Entonces – dijo Hermione mientras dejaba las botellas delante de sus amigas - ¿A qué queréis jugar?

Mmmmm ¿qué os parece al juego de las prendas? – propuso con una media sonrisa Lavender.

¿Cómo se juega a eso? – Luna había cogido su botella y comenzó a beber.

Bueno, cada una de nosotras le dice a la que está a su lado cualquier cosa que debe realizar en un periodo determinado de tiempo.

¿Lo que sea? – preguntó intrigada Ginny.

Sí

¿Y si no lo consigue? – la castaña escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras.

Pagará una prenda por supuesto – contestó rápidamente Parvati.

¡Contad conmigo! – dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

Yo también juego – Luna leía atentamente la etiqueta de la botella.

¿Y tú Hermione? – preguntó mientras que las demás apuntaban su nombre en un pergamino.

Creo que no… me parece bastante infantil…

¿No tendrás miedo verdad?

¿Miedo?

Sí, miedo a que tengas que pagar la prenda porque no vas a conseguir lo que te han ordenado – insinuó Parvati.

Sí… me da mucho miedo – la castaña puso los ojos en blanco.

Venga… apúntate… - pidió Lavender

¡Sí! Vamos a jugar todas ¡venga! – le rogaba Ginny mientras la tiraba suavemente del brazo.

¿Cuál es la prenda? – entrecerró los ojos.

Eso es una sorpresa… se dice al final – sonrió misteriosamente Parvati.

¡Apúntate! – volvió a pedir Ginny.

Está bien, está bien… me apunto – confirmó derrotada Hermione.

Muy bien, comencemos – Lavender se frotó las manos mientras le decía al oído la tarea que debía hacer a Parvati. - ¿Lo has entendido todo? – su amiga asentía.

¡Mi turno! – se acercó a Ginny susurrándole su tarea al oído. Cuanto más le explicaba Parvati más blanca se iba poniendo la pelirroja - ¿Entendido? – ella sólo pudo asentir.

Ahora yo – antes de acercarse a Hermione la cara de su joven amiga resplandeció mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acercó y con mucho cuidado de que no le escuchasen le susurró su tarea – Tienes que salir con Harry James Potter – la respiración de la castaña se convertía lentamente en un lujo – y que él te bese – su corazón dejó de latir - ¿lo has entendido? ¿Hermione?

Sí – su repuesta era casi un susurro.

¡Te toca! – Ginny tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para que despertase.

¿Pero que le has dicho bonita? – preguntó claramente interesada Lavender.

Es un secreto – le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Eh – ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a mandar a la rubia que esperaba impaciente su cometido – tienes que traer un snorlack de cuernos arrugados – era lo primero que se le había ocurrido - ¿Entendido? – por la gran sonrisa que mostró Luna era más que evidente que la respuesta era sí.

Y ahora os diré en que consiste la prenda – anunció Lavender – la que no consiga su cometido antes del sábado desvelará ante todo el colegio su mayor secreto.

¡Qué! – dijeron a la vez Hermione y Ginny.

Lo que habéis oído

¿Y cómo vais a conseguir que lo digamos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Muy sencillo ¿veis este pergamino? – todas asintieron – pues lo hechizamos para que las personas que escribiesen aquí su nombre quedasen sujetas a esa regla.

Genial – murmuró Ginny de mala gana mientras se metía en su saco de dormir.

En serio – le susurró Lavender a Parvati - ¿qué le has pedido que haga? – su amiga sólo sonrió.

Hermione apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Era bastante irónico que su cometido tuviese mucho que ver con su mayor secreto. Debía salir y besar a Harry para no contarle a todo el instituto que estaba completamente enamorada de Harry. Irónico ¿verdad?


	2. Primer intento

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien y que estéis disfrutando del fin de semana jejejejejejeje

Voy a poner lo de siempre… estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (en fin… no se si se notará mucho pero yo no lo he hecho)

Me he enterado de que no se pueden responder los reviews en las historias (lo que no sé es el porque) así que responderé a los que tienen un _reply _y a los demás: Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo espero que os siga gustando y si no pos… se aceptan críticas y todo eso ¿eh? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡nos vemos!

Por cierto… nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un primer capítulo… espero seguir así jejejejejejejeje

Vale, no importa, tú puedes – se repetía una y otra vez durante el desayuno – puedes conseguirlo.

¿Qué es lo que puedes conseguir? – le preguntó un pelirrojo que se sentaba con descuido a su lado para comenzar a devorar su desayuno.

Nada, nada… una tontería – respondió mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – le preguntó otro chico moreno que se había sentado a su lado derecho

¿Eh? – intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse – no, no hace falta – sonrió.

Muy bien, como quieras – se encogió de hombros - ¿qué hacemos hoy?

¿Qué os parece ir a Hogsmeade? – propuso Ron – hoy es sábado y seguro que podemos visitar alguna tienda… ¡sobre todo de Quidditch!

¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¿vienes Hermione? – preguntó Harry dedicándole una sonrisa.

¿Eh? – casi se atraganta con el zumo – no puedo. Tengo que hacer una cosa en la biblioteca – se disculpó.

¡Vamos! – el moreno le dio un pequeño empujón – visitaremos alguna librería. Por favooooorrrrrr – rogó como un niño pequeño.

Está bien. Iré pero a la tarde ¿vale? – no se podía negar.

¡Genial! Nosotros nos vamos ahora para poder ver las tiendas de Quidditch a divertirnos un rato y después cuando vengas te seguiremos a cualquier tienda que entres para aburrirnos un rato – ni que decir tiene que dicho comentario le valió al pelirrojo una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de cierta chica castaña que acababa de desayunar.

Ron… - le amenazó su amiga.

Ya está bien, no os peleéis más – interrumpió bastante molesto Harry – No llegarás muy tarde ¿no?

Quedamos a las cuatro en las Tres Escobas ¿vale? – Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

Está bien – ambos se despidieron de su amiga.

Genial… genial… genial… - repetía una y otra vez mientras apresuraba el paso camino a la biblioteca – Fantástico – siguió con ironía mientras buscaba la mesa más apartada del resto de la gente. Era muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que sólo se encontraban la señora Prince y unas cuantas arañas – Aquí estaré bien – se sentó en una de las esquinas más oscuras – Muy bien – sacó de su mochila un pergamino y una pluma – eh… - miró a su alrededor – será mejor que coja algunos libros por si a alguien se le ocurre pasearse por aquí – se levantó y comenzó a recoger algunos sin fijarse con detenimiento en el título - ¡vaya! Este libro de aritmancia no lo había leído – contenta lo añadió a su colección. Después de unos veinte minutos estaba totalmente rodeada de torres de libros – Veamos – volvió a sacar su pergamino y la pluma - ¿Por qué les habré hecho caso? – suspiró desesperada – En fin… haré una lista – trazó una línea vertical separando el pergamino en dos – Esta será la columna de Cho Chang y esta otra la de Ginny Weasly – garabateó los nombres sin mucho cuidado – que yo sepa son las dos únicas "citas" que ha tenido Harry – comenzó a divagar en voz alta – supongo que si pongo lo que les define él se fijará en mí ¿no? – se frotó las manos como cada vez que estaba nerviosa – Espero acordarme de cómo era Cho… ¡ah sí! Tenía el pelo largo – lo apuntó en el papel – y Ginny también. Mira tú por dónde una característica similar – escribió contenta – creo que yo también tengo el pelo bastante largo… ¡y tienen el pelo liso! – siguió garabateando mientras se cogía distraídamente un mechón de su cabello – ¡au! Tal vez tenga un problema con lo del pelo liso… - se frotó despacio la cabeza - ¡bah! Lo arreglaré con un poco de poción alisadora – pasó lentamente los dedos por su espesa cabellera deteniéndose bruscamente en un nudo - ¡ay! Vale, vale ¡un frasco entero! – sacó su mano del cabello – y qué más…

¿Señorita Granger? ¿está usted ahí? – la señora Prince se había acercado sigilosamente hasta la castaña y alargaba el cuello entre las montañas de libros.

¡Sí! – cubrió el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo con un brazo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento por el susto - ¿Ocurre algo?

Lo siento pero voy a cerrar la biblioteca pero no se preocupe – añadió al ver el rostro de la castaña – mañana volverá a estar abierta por la mañana – le sonrió.

Muy bien, deje que recoja todo – dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino guardándolo en la mochila.

No se preocupe por los libros yo los llevaré al lugar que les corresponde.

¿Seguro?

Sí, vaya al pueblo a disfrutar con sus amigos

Muy bien – salió de la biblioteca mientras dejaba a la bibliotecaria cargando con todos los libros que ella había amontonado para construirse su pequeño refugio – genial ¿y ahora qué hago? En la sala común no puedo seguir porque seguro que alguien me ve – caminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

¿Te han dejado sola? – la ironía de aquel comentario la acompañó durante unos segundos.

Genial – inspiró intentando controlar la rabia – no tengo tiempo para nuestro habitual intercambio de insultos Malfoy…

Vaya… acabas de fastidiarme el fin de semana – le contestó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

Ve a darles un par de plátanos a esos primates que tienes de guardaespaldas – sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta su sala común – Dientes de león – pronunció delante del retrato que se abrió en ese mismo momento – Tendré que esperar hasta mañana… - susurró fastidiada.

¿No te habrás rendido verdad? – preguntó una pelirroja que estaba al borde de las escaleras.

Pues no – le respondió secamente.

¿Por qué te pusiste tan blanca cuando te dije lo que tenías que hacer? No creo que sea tan difícil… - comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué no es tan difícil? – puso los ojos en blanco – tal vez para ti no lo sea pero para mí sí que lo es… - puso rumbo a su habitación.

Pues la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Te dije una cosa sencilla para que no tuvieses que contar a todo el mundo ese vergonzoso secreto. – se encogió de hombros.

¿Ah sí? ¿de verdad crees que es fácil?

Más que lo que me han dicho a mí te puedo asegurar que sí – se puso blanca sólo con el recuerdo.

¿Y qué te han pedido a ti? – entrecerró los ojos.

¿Eh? Eso no se puede decir… ya lo sabes…

Si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte… - bajaba los escalones despacio y de uno en uno mirándola fijamente a los ojos intentando practicar la legeremancia.

¡No! – mucha teoría pero poca, poquísima, practica no sirve para aprender un arte tan difícil – Tú tranquila ¿vale? Seguro que lo consigues hoy mismo – le sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

¿Hoy mismo? – dio un profundo suspiro – Seguro que sí… llegaré a Hogsmeade y Harry me mirará y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me cogerá de la muñeca para llevarme a dar una vuelta por ahí – abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a su baúl donde tenía el dinero – entonces, cuando el sol comience a caer me mirará a los ojos diciendo _lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo… te amo_ y me besará con pasión – una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – Será mejor que vuelva del mundo de los sueños… ¿cómo se va a fijar en mí teniendo una legión detrás de él? – completamente fastidiada cogió unas monedas y las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón – Bueno… comencemos con la primera fase.

Corrió todo lo que le dieron las piernas para llegar al pueblo antes de las cuatro que había quedado con sus amigos. En la entrada del pueblo se quedó estática mientras un montón pasaba a su lado dándole empujones.

Un momento… ¿dónde se compran esas cosas? – había caído en la cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde se compraban esas cosas… tanto tiempo con Harry y Ron visitando tiendas de Quidditch y librerías habían hecho estragos en su vida de chica – En fin… tal vez pueda preguntar – miró su reloj por enésima vez desde que salió del colegio – Bien, por lo menos sólo son las tres. Me dará tiempo a encontrarlo antes de que me...

¡Hermione! – vio una mano que se alzaba entre la multitud y se agitaba frenéticamente - ¡Hola! ¡estoy aquí! – Harry dio un salto para que le reconociese - ¡Has llegado pronto! ¡ven! – le sonreía entre salto y salto.

Encuentren… - terminó la frase fastidiada - ¡ya voy! – le gritó a su amigo haciendo que un par de señoras mayores la miraran raras; después de todo casi las grita al oído – Lo siento – las sonrió y ellas levantaron una ceja con desprecio – La próxima vez uso el hechizo sonorus… - mascullaba al hacerse paso entre tanta gente - ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? No sabía que podía llegar a haber tanta gente…

Es que hoy hay una especie de feria – le contestó una voz muy familiar detrás de ella.

Genial… - susurró ella - ¿ya os habéis divertido bastante o preferís esperar un rato más para acompañarme? – rogaba por eso último.

Verás – Harry se situó a su derecha mientras la gente que pasaba le empujaba haciendo que se acercase cada vez más a ella – Ron me ha dejado plantado después de que Luna se acercase y le pidiese un favor. ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de tonto que ha puesto! Pensé que al final iba a babear encima de ella – rió con ganas – así que estamos tú y yo solos hasta las cuatro.

Vale – con tanta gente a su alrededor no se podía concentrar - ¿a dónde quieres ir? – tampoco el calor que desprendía Harry a su lado ayudaba mucho que digamos.

A donde tú quieras, a mi me da igual – sonrió.

Esto… ¿a una librería? – preguntó esperando con todas sus fuerzas que él dijese que no y que la esperaba a las cuatro.

¡Como no! Si la dama quiere ir a una librería; la dama irá a una librería – de un empujón casi se cae encima de ella – Espero que no te importe que haga esto – le pasó un brazo por los hombros haciendo que ella no pudiese perder el equilibrio.

No, claro que no – ni siquiera se había fijado en eso, estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrar la dichosa tienda. Estaba tan ocupada en eso que pasó frente a su librería favorita sin hacerle el menor caso.

Hermione – le paró Harry - ¿no quieres entrar aquí?

Esto… verás… yo… - ¿cómo podía pedirle que le dejase sola para encontrar la estúpida poción? – tengo… que… ¡sí! – de repente una excusa perfecta se instaló en su mente. Lo malo es que gritó muy fuerte, tanto que Harry retrocedió un par de pasos quitándole el brazo de los hombros – tengo que comprar poción alisadora para Parvati y Lavender – le informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando aguantarse las ganas de dar saltitos de alegría por la brillante idea – ellas van a estar ocupadas y me han dicho que les haga ese favor.

Ah… - se volvió a acercar - ¿y dónde se venden esas cosas? – comenzó a mirar a ambos lados de las calles.

No tengo ni idea… nunca he comprado de eso… - escudriñó ambas calles

Se nota – volvió a hacer el amago de colocar su brazo en los hombros de ella.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó realmente ofendida. Aunque era cierto, no le gustaba ese "tonito" con el que se lo había dicho.

No te ofendas – otra vez su brazo volvía a estar pegado a él metiendo su mano en el bolsillo – me refiero a que no eres como las demás… eres tú misma – le sonrió rogando por haber encontrado la respuesta correcta.

Claro, claro… como sea – volvió a buscar la tienda – perdone… - se dirigió a una señora que estaba tan repeinada que parecía que si se salía una de las horquillas su cara se desinflaría - ¿saben dónde venden poción alisadora? – le preguntó con total amabilidad.

Supongo que será para ti ¿no? – Hermione hizo gala de su sonrisa más irónica – En esa tienda de ahí venden la mejor – señaló un par de tiendas más adelante – pero es bastante cara niña – dicho esto se alejó.

Será… argggggg estúpido respeto a los mayores… - cerró los puños - ¿vienes? – le preguntó a Harry _por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que no…_

¡Claro!

Genial – masculló muy bajo – Aquí es – nada más entrar un aroma dulzón les envolvió a ambos provocando una reacción muy parecida en los dos; ganas de vomitar – Eh… - se acercó al mostrador donde había una señora delgada, muy muy peinada y que la miraba por encima del hombro.

¿Qué desea la señorita? – de repente la forma de hablar de Malfoy no le parecía tan arrogante.

Un frasco de… de poción alisadora por favor – casi susurró.

¿Perdón? Creo que no la he oído bien – se acercó más a ella abriendo casi desmesuradamente las aletas de su nariz.

Le ha pedido poción alisadora – la voz de Harry resonó en toda la tienda.

Muy bien, esperen un momento – desapareció detrás de una cortina.

Espero que sólo sea un momento… me estoy mareando… - murmuró el chico mientras recorría con la mirada todo el establecimiento. Había muchas pequeñas botellas con distintas pociones y diversos perfumes. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que estaban decoradas con lacitos de varios colores. Para ser más sinceros, de varios tonos de rosa. – No sabía que había tantos rosas… - se acercó a uno que ponía _Esencia de rosas del desierto… si la ama no hay mejor forma de decírselo_.

Sí, bueno – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba que ese estúpido frasco tuviese instrucciones de uso. Nunca en su vida se había planteado alisarse el pelo. A ella le gustaba como estaba pero era seguro que a él no. En fin… todo sea por no tener que gritar a los cuatro vientos que ama a Harry sin saber si el sentimiento es recíproco.

Aquí lo tiene – le extendió un frasquito con un trozo de pergamino – también le dejo las instrucciones por si acaso – algo en el tono de la mujer le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre recogerlas. Es más, le hubiese encantado hacer que se las comiese.

¿Cuánto vale? – le sonrió de medio lado utilizando el mismo tono que la señora.

Son cinco sickles – le sonrió pensando que ella no tendría suficiente dinero.

Muy bien – sacó el puñado de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo dejando todas en el mostrador – un momento a ver si tengo suelto – a sus espaldas oyó una pequeña risa - ¡sí! Creo que tengo suelto, que suerte ¿verdad? – le entregó el dinero a la vez que una gran sonrisa.

Muchas gracias – le contestó la dependienta a la salida.

Recuérdame que no me meta contigo ¿vale? – le sonrió Harry cuando ya estaban fuera de la tienda.

Si esa pensaba que iba a ser fácil meterse conmigo… - sonrió triunfante - ¡casi son las cuatro! Será mejor que vayamos a las Tres Escobas – comenzó a acelerar el paso.

¡Cuidado! – el moreno la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo por culpa de un empujón – espera – se volvió a situar a su lado pasando el brazo por sus hombros – así mejor – sonrió mientras tiraba de ella hacia delante.

Espero que no lleguemos tarde – era la segunda vez que Harry se acercaba a ella y no se daba cuenta. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en cómo se iba a aplicar la poción sin que nadie la interrumpiese - ¡ya llegamos! – se separó de él y entró como un vendaval en el establecimiento dejándole totalmente pasmado.

Pues sí que tenía prisa por llegar – susurró mientras la seguía.

¿Dónde está Ron? – quería acabar con todo esto lo antes posible para ponerse guapa para Harry.

Está en ese rincón – desde la derecha un chico pelirrojo agitaba la mano mientras señalaba con el dedo las bebidas de los recién llegados – parece que no hace falta pedirlas en la barra – ambos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba su otro amigo.

¿Qué tal? Veo que os habéis encontrado ¿eh?

Sí, me encontré con Hermione justo cuando tú me dejaste plantado – le sonrió a su amigo.

Sí, este… tenía que ayudar a Luna – las orejas del pelirrojo comenzaban a ponerse rojas - ¿qué has comprado? – le preguntó a Hermione al ver la bolsa sobre su regazo.

Poción alisadora – respondió distraídamente.

¿Poción alisadora? – Ron abrió bastante los ojos - ¿será posible que ya te hayas decidido a peinarte? – era el chistecillo de turno. Como respuesta recibió una patada en la espinilla, pero no tenía la misma fuerza de siempre. Curiosamente era bastante más fuerte. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente para encontrarse a Harry con una mueca de victoria. Sin ninguna duda había sido él. – Sólo era un comentario – se encogió de hombros – ni siquiera ella se lo ha tomado mal ¿verdad? – se dirigió a la chica que seguía en su mundo particular - ¿Hermione? ¿estás ahí? – movió la mano enfrente de su cara - ¿hola?

¡Tengo que irme! – se levantó bruscamente llevándose su jarra con ella.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

Porque… ¡porque me he manchado! – apuntó a sus vaqueros.

Pero si te acabas de manchar ahora… - casi protestó Ron, cuando acabó la frase ella ya no estaba en las Tres Escobas.

Muy bien, aquí pone que hay que esparcir toda la poción por el cabello. Lo que no pone es la cantidad… ¡ah sí! Pone que lo que se crea necesaria… supongo que bastará con la botellita entera – una vez llegado al castillo se había marchado directamente al baño de su habitación – ahora hay que frotar – la poción era bastante pegajosa y tenía un olor que no sabía reconocer – parece chicle… - siguió masajeando la cabeza hasta lograr una masa con su cabello – esto es asqueroso… - bueno, a ver que más tengo que hacer – dio la vuelta al pergamino quedándose completamente blanca - ¡Merlín! Aquí pone que no se debe echar la botella entera, que es una solución concentrada – comenzaba a aterrarse – será mejor que me lave la cabeza… - abrió el chorro de la ducha.

Hermione estaba muy rara hoy ¿no? – Harry entraba con su amigo a la sala común después de hacer todas las compras.

Como siempre ¿no? – se encogió de hombros metiéndose una grajea a la boca.

Yo creo que más – se sentaron en su sofá favorito – Estará bien ¿Verdad?

¿no te preocupas demasiado por ella? – le preguntó con una sonrisilla.

Claro, es mi mejor amiga – respondió mirando a cualquier lado excepto a los ojos de su amigo.

Lo que tú digas hermano… hablando del rey de Roma… - señaló a las escaleras por donde bajaba una "renovada" Hermione.

¡Hola! – saludó muy efusivamente.

¡Ho! – la respuesta de Harry se quedó en esa sílaba.

¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? – bajaba las escaleras de la forma más normal que podía. Miró al moreno a la cara, estaba totalmente asombrado mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Una de dos… o le encantaba o le habían lanzado un hechizo paralizante.

¿Hermione? – Ron se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre – Te noto… algo… distinta – comenzó a decirle mientras se aguantaba la risa.

¿Distinta? ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó inocentemente. Su pelo estaba tan liso que fácilmente se podría confundir con pequeñas tablas de color marrón. Había estado durante dos horas peleándose con él para que pareciese natural pero era totalmente inútil. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de las corrientes de aire ya que su pelo se convertiría rápidamente en cuerdas para que los pájaros se posasen.

No sé… tal vez sean imaginaciones mías – sonrió Ron y se acercó al primer escalón – Por cierto… acabo de recordar una cosa – comenzó a subir las escaleras - ¡que tengo que enseñar a patinar a Ginny! – al instante se oyó la puerta de la habitación de los chicos cerrarse de un portazo.

Ronald – masculló al sentarse al lado de Harry – que gracioso ¿Verdad? – sonrió cuando le miró a los ojos, pero él la esquivó mirando al suelo.

Hermione… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó con seriedad sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Claro – se mordió el labio inferior como acto reflejo, seguro que lo que le iba a preguntar era muy importante.

Esto… - tragó fuertemente saliva mientras miraba a un punto por encima del hombro de ella - ¿por qué te has puesto una peluca?

¿Eh? – ahora la del hechizo paralizante era ella, nunca se hubiese esperado esa pregunta. La situación era bastante cómica. Estaban los dos solos en la sala común, ella tenía su mano en la rodilla de él para poder darle ánimos, él mirando a algún lugar (seguramente esperando encontrar algún lugar oscuro donde esconderse) y el rostro de ella encajado en la sorpresa - ¿Peluca?

Sí, bueno… es que… tu pelo no es tan liso… - comenzó a hablar – te… te sentaba mucho mejor… ya sabes… el pelo como siempre… estabas más… guapa…

¿Crees que llevo una peluca? – otra vez que no hacía caso a lo que decía Harry – No, lo que pasa es que – se levantó bruscamente – las graciosas de mis compañeras me han utilizado de conejito de indias… ¡pero mañana seguro que se quita! – subió por las escaleras - ¡Hasta mañana! – se despidió otra vez muy efusivamente.

El primer plan ha sido un desastre, cree que llevo una peluca ¿por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? Será mejor que lo siga intentando mañana.

A veces es mejor escuchar a los demás ¿Verdad?


	3. ¿Una poción?

¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien y que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana jejejejejejejeje.

Bueno, como ya sabéis, todos los personajes que uso son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (yo me he pedido algún personaje para navidad así que…)

¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado! ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Como en el anterior os responderé con el reply ¿vale? Y a los que no tienen esa opción… ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que os siga gustando! Por cierto yovanna para contestar a los reviews sólo hay que darle al reply (sólo sale cuando la persona está registrada. ¡Ah verogranger! Soy de Vitoria, España (por si acaso jejejeje)… y definitivamente tienes razón Vangie… ¡el amor amansa! jajajajajaja

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de varios lavados, tirones, palabrotas (susurradas por supuesto), risas de sus compañeras y romper tres o cuatro cepillos Hermione volvió a lucir su peinado normal. Es decir; consiguió volver a enredar su pelo mucho más de lo que estaba cada día. Derrotada se metió en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza para no tener que escuchar las peguntas de las dos chismosas que dormían con ella. Después de todo, ellas sólo querían saber el por qué del repentino cambio de peinado de su amiga. Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño muy raro. El comienzo era el mismo de siempre, ella junto a Harry en la cima de un montículo viendo el atardecer. Él le cogía la mano derecha y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente mientras en la cara de ella nacía una sonrisa. Sin decirse nada se miraron a los ojos a la vez y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros. Justo cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia su pelo se convertía en pequeñas tablas que amenazaban con introducirse en los ojos de Harry perforando sus gafas. Él, asustado, se levantaba de golpe. Ella no entendía por qué actuaba de esa forma hasta que vio los mechones de su pelo. Ahora estaban totalmente tiesos formando una especie de tendedero para pájaros. Comenzó a llorar cuando aparecieron Ginny y Cho a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron con picardía. Ambas se situaron al lado de Harry y cada una se agarró a uno de sus brazos. Él les preguntaba si querían ir a dar un paseo; que no quería quedarse ahí con Hermione. Cuando le preguntaron el por qué dijo claramente _no me gustan las chicas que llevan pelucas_. Los tres se alejaron al tiempo que la castaña espantaba desesperada a los cientos de pájaros que habían anidado en su cabeza.

Aquella había sido una noche horrible; sólo consiguió dormir un par de horas. Al levantarse descubrió dos círculos morados debajo de sus ojos.

¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba… - se lavó la cara – seguro que así Harry se enamora de mí… - se secó con la toalla y volvió a la habitación a coger ropa limpia para ducharse.

¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿no has dormido? – preguntó Lavender al ver el estado de su amiga.

Eso… o se ha dado dos golpes con la puerta… - susurró Parvati mientras rebuscaba algo en el baúl.

No he tenido una buena noche – cerró la puerta del baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

No hace falta que lo jure… esta noche la he oído mascullando algo parecido a fuera de aquí malditos pájaros… - informó Lavender a su amiga.

Mira que es rara esta chica ¿eh? – rodó los ojos.

Ya podéis entrar – Hermione apareció en la puerta totalmente cambiada y lista para un nuevo día de descanso.

Será mejor que hagamos algo con esas ojeras – Parvati se acercó a la castaña y le aplicó una crema debajo de los ojos - ¡así mejor! – hizo que se mirase en un espejo; esos círculos morados habían desaparecido por completo.

Gracias, nos vemos abajo ¿vale? – sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta – Una peluca… - repetía una y otra vez camino al comedor – que si llevaba una peluca… - meneó con fuerza la cabeza – será… - suspiró con fuerza antes de abrir la puerta – Será mejor que me calme y me prepare para ir a la biblioteca – nada más sentarse apareció su desayuno listo – una peluca… - cogió cereales con una cuchara – una peluca… - en su rostro comenzaba a nacer una sonrisa - ¡una peluca! – comenzó a reírse haciendo que las tres personas que desayunaban en silencio la mirasen como si estuviese loca – es que tiene tanta gracia – estaba llorando de tanto reírse – este hombre no se entera – al final se le cayeron los cereales esparciéndose por toda la mesa mientras que Hermione intentaba por todos los medios introducir un poco de aire en los pulmones.

¿Estás bien? – una voz medio adormilada sonó en su espalda.

Sí – no podía parar; le había dado un pequeño ataque – perfectamente.

Por lo menos veo que no estás enfadada – Harry se sentó a su lado – pensaba que no me ibas a volver a hablar… - miró al suelo.

¿Por lo de la peluca? – casi se caía al suelo de la risa - ¡que va hombre! ¡fue buenísimo! – se cogió el estómago.

Sí ¿verdad? – ahora los dos reían como locos. Después de algunos minutos, y de que los tres chicos que estaban almorzando huyesen despavoridos, se calmaron.

En serio Harry… no pasa nada – le sonrió mientras volvía a servirse cereales – Estas dos que se pasaron un poco con la poción concentrada…

Seguro que a ti no te hubiese pasado – informó convencido a la vez que servía zumo en dos vasos – hubieses leído dos y hasta tres veces las instrucciones completas – le sonrió con orgullo.

Sí… - se llamó tonta mentalmente - ¿hoy vas a entrenar?

La verdad es que tengo que acabar el trabajo de Binns – apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha – sé que tendría que haberla terminado el viernes pero… es que no me apetecía – miró a otro lado al ver como los ojos de su amiga le acusaban.

Bueno no te preocupes – se tomó el vaso de zumo de un trago – hoy tendrás todo el día para terminarlas – sonrió y se levantó para encaminarse a la biblioteca – nos vemos luego ¿vale? – salió por la puerta.

¡Espera! – Harry había terminado a toda prisa su desayuno – la respuesta correcta era… - aclaró su garganta para poder imitar su voz – No te preocupes Harry, ven conmigo a la biblioteca y te ayudo a terminarla – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Dos cosas, la primera es que imitas muy mal mi voz – sonrió – y la segunda… claro que te ayudo, sólo es que quería que me lo pidieses

Perdona… Hermione ¿me ayudarías a terminar el trabajo de Binns? – le sonrió haciendo que ella se tuviese que sostener, disimuladamente claro, apoyándose en la pared.

Claro - ¿ahora cómo iba a seguir con su proyecto? – no tardaremos mucho.

¡Genial! Así después puedes venir a ver el entrenamiento – parecía muy contento – si quieres claro… - le estaba rogando con la mirada.

Eso ni se pregunta… ¡claro que voy a ir a animar a mis dos amigos! – se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la biblioteca. Curiosamente del rostro de Harry se había desdibujado un poco la sonrisa.

¿Dónde nos sentamos? – preguntó Harry nada más entrar – Hay tanta gente que no vamos a tener dónde sentarnos – puso sus brazos en jarras y entrecerró sus ojos para poder mirar más lejos.

¡Qué tonto eres Harry! – le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Auch… eso ha dolido… - puso una mueca.

Tranquilo yo te curo – le acarició suavemente en el mismo lugar en el que le dio el golpe - ¿mejor? – le miró a los ojos.

Sí, esto… - apartó rápidamente la mirada - ¿dónde nos sentamos? – volvió a repetir.

¿Qué te parece ahí? – señaló a la mesa más alejada de todas – es que en las demás hay arañas – sonrió. Tenían ante ellos la misma imagen de la que disfrutó ella el sábado por la mañana; no había nadie.

Buenos días – saludo la señora Prince.

Buenos días – repitieron al unísono.

¿Por dónde empezamos? – Harry se sentó pesadamente en la silla situada en frente de Hermione.

¿Qué te parece si empiezas por pedirle prestado un pergamino y una pluma? Mira que no traer nada – entrecerró sus ojos.

La verdad es que…. – pareció pensarse muy bien la respuesta – soy un despistado – miró por la ventana.

Bueno – se levantó – tú vete a por el pergamino y la pluma mientras que busco un libro sobre el tratado de los gnomos ¿vale?

Hecho – le sonrió y fue a la entrada.

Perfecto, para un día que podía encerrarme en la biblioteca a pensar en mi plan… ¿y ahora que hago? – recorrió con el dedo índice los títulos de los libros – bueno, tengo tiempo para pensar mientras encuentro ese libro – se paró un momento – Cho y Ginny son… - se dio algunos golpecitos en el labio con los dedos meditando – son… - seguía pensando.

¿Chicas? – surgió una voz con un acento muy marcado de ironía.

¡Pero bueno! – Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente - ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Malfoy? – bufó molesta.

¿Tú que crees que puedo estar haciendo en una biblioteca? ¿calceta? – alzó su rostro – hemos venido a terminar el trabajo… - miró en un punto detrás de la castaña y comenzó a acercarse.

¿Qué haces? – el rubio estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, casi no podría pasar un alfiler entre ellos.

Recoger esto – respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras le enseñaba un libro – ni en tus sueños Granger – siguió al tiempo que se dirigía hasta la mesa en la que estaban esperando su pandilla.

Estúpido – farfulló - ¡encima se ha llevado el libro que estaba buscando! – exclamó mientras dejaba caer su frente en uno de los estantes - ¿y ahora qué libro le doy a Harry? – buscó con la mirada hasta que un libro llamó su atención. – Un libro de pociones… - lo cogió y consultó el índice - ¡aquí hay pociones de todo tipo! Hasta de amor… - en sus ojos se encendió una chispa – nadie dijo que no se podían utilizar ¿verdad? – se imaginó a sí misma entregándole una poción de amor a su amigo – no puedo hacer eso – rechazó inmediatamente esa idea – un momento… aquí hay algo… cómo realizar la poción de la popularidad… ¡Cho y Ginny son populares! Tal vez tenga que serlo yo también… - susurró y abrió la página – Veamos…

¡Hermione! – gritó Harry sin darse cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca.

Shhhhhhhhhhhh – le reprendió la señora Prince desde la entrada.

Perdón – susurró avergonzado el moreno – ya tengo la pluma y el pergamino ¿has encontrado el libro?

¿Mmmm? – estaba enfrascada en su lectura.

¿Pociones? – se extrañó al leer la cubierta – pero el trabajo es de historia Hermione…

¿Eh? ¡Ah sí perdona! – gritó lo que le costó una nueva reprimenda – Malfoy se llevó el libro que te quería dar – susurró.

No importa… seguro que hay alguno más que sea parecido ¿no? – se acercó a ella con la excusa de buscar el dichoso libro.

Por ahí he buscado yo – le informó – tal vez haya algo en los estantes de abajo ¿no? – siguió buscando la página adecuada para descubrir los ingredientes necesarios para la poción de la popularidad.

Está bien – Harry se agachó para repasar los libros situados abajo del todo.

Harry me haces cosquillas – el moreno se había situado delante de ella para poder buscar mejor. En el proceso había rozado ligeramente las piernas de ella con su mano derecha.

Lo siento – volvió rápidamente la cara para que ella no le pudiese ver en ese momento.

Será mejor que la próxima vez no lleves la túnica. O por lo menos no cuando lleve falda y tú estés buscando un libro delante de mí – sonrió sin levantar la vista del libro.

Lo intentaré – farfulló intentando poner más atención a la búsqueda del libro – no encuentro ninguno ¿me ayudas? – aún seguía en cuclillas intentando encontrarlo.

Vale – ella se agachó junto a él – seguro que así lo encontramos antes – ambos se concentraron en la estantería que tenían delante – Ahí tienes uno – le informó.

¿Dónde?

A tu izquierda

¿Aquí? – alargó la mano todo lo que pudo.

No… más a la izquierda.

¿Aquí?

No; te lo has pasado… a la derecha.

¿Por aquí?

No… un estante más abajo

¿Más abajo? No hay ninguno más abajo Hermione

¿Cómo que no si lo estoy viendo? Ahí… - señaló el lugar.

No lo veo…

Espera, déjame pasar – Harry se retiró un poco para que ella llegase hasta el libro - ¿Ves? Está a… ¡ah! – perdió el equilibrio y esperó que su cara se encontrase con el frío suelo. Pero eso no llegó a pasar. En su lugar su cara se encontró con algo más cálido y blando.

Para hacer esas cosas tienen las habitaciones – la señora Prince había acudido al lugar del que procedía el grito. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Harry tirado con Hermione apoyada en su pecho – Así que les recomiendo a ambos que se vayan a alguna de las suyas.

¿Qué? – la castaña levantó la cara y lo primero que vio fueron las piernas de la bibliotecaria que se movían a toda prisa - ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Estás bien? – no sabía cómo pero Harry se había tumbado entre dos los estantes para lograr que ella no se diese de bruces en el suelo.

¿Qué? ¿cómo? – miró tímidamente a la derecha para chocarse con los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo - ¿Harry?

Pensaba que te ibas a caer y no tenía mejor forma de pararte – sonrió – no te has hecho daño ¿verdad?

¿Daño? – estaba medio hipnotizada con el ritmo de los latidos del moreno – no… ¿y tú? – se levantó rápidamente para ayudarle a incorporarse.

No, tranquila – sonrió

Te podrías haber hecho mucho daño – recogió el libro que necesitaba su amigo y el de pociones que había encontrado.

Me importaba mucho más que tú no te lastimases – susurró.

¿Decías algo?

No – ambos se dirigieron a la mesa.

Bien, este es tu libro – le tendió uno muy grueso.

¿Vas a hacer algún trabajo de pociones?

No, sólo voy a estudiar un rato – abrió el libro – si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que decírmelo ¿vale?

Claro – le sonrió y comenzó a buscar la información para su trabajo.

Creí haberles pedido que se retirasen a sus habitaciones – la señora Prince había vuelto a buscarlos al ver que no salían de la biblioteca.

Déjenos terminar el trabajo por favor – pidió Hermione en voz baja – no volveremos a armar escándalo…

Está bien, pero un solo ruido más y les echo ¿entendido? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

De lo que nos hemos librado – susurró Harry.

Será mejor que termines pronto el trabajo – le dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro de pociones – no va a dejar de vigilarnos en toda la mañana.

Está bien – masculló y buscó rápidamente la hoja en la que hablaban del tratado de los gnomos.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía buscando el efecto de la poción de la popularidad. No parecía que tuviese efectos secundarios. Se trataba de que, una vez ingerida por aquellos a quienes se querían embrujar, alabarían a la persona que les diese esa poción. Además en la información que había no especificaba nada de que estuviese prohibida ni nada por el estilo; cosa que animó a la castaña que sonrió satisfecha. Pasó la página para ver la lista de los ingredientes.

¡Harry! – una mata de pelo pelirrojo gritaba a pleno pulmón desde la puerta de la biblioteca - ¿Estás ahí? ¿Harry?

¡Señor Weasly esto es una biblioteca! – gritó indignada la bibliotecaria.

Lo siento – susurró totalmente colorado – estoy buscando a Harry

¿En serio? – levantó una ceja – no me había dado cuenta – Ron estaba mirando al suelo – espere un momento por favor – se encaminó al interior de la estancia – Muy bien, ustedes dos recojan todas sus cosas.

Pero si no hemos hecho nada – se defendió Hermione.

Ustedes directamente no… pero su amigo sí – ambos la miraron sin comprender – el señor Weasly ha entrado como un vendaval llamando a gritos al señor Potter.

Lo siento – susurró Harry mientras internamente planeaba mil y una formas de acabar con su amigo pelirrojo - ¿podemos llevarnos los libros?

Mmmm – lo meditó durante unos segundos – está bien, pueden llevárselos.

Gracias – ambos se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca.

¿Se puede saber en lo que estabas pensando Ronald? – nada más salir Hermione se acercó a su amigo.

¡Lo siento! – se disculpó – pero es que el entrenamiento ha empezado hace media hora y no teníamos a nuestro capitán.

¡Eso no es excusa para entrar así!

¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¿qué más quieres? ¿qué me arrodille y te pida perdón?

Pues estaría bien – masculló.

Ya es suficiente – terció Harry – siento haberme retrasado pero es que tenía que terminar un trabajo. Vete al campo que ahora voy yo, sólo tengo que recoger mis cosas.

Hasta ahora – se marchó corriendo.

Será posible… - siguió mascullando Hermione camino a la sala común.

Tranquila – le sonrió Harry - ¿me esperas aquí y vamos juntos al campo?

Claro – se apoyó en la pared mientras seguía susurrando apelativos poco cariñosos contra su amigo pelirrojo.

Estoy listo ¿vamos? – el moreno salió de la sala completamente preparado con la escoba al hombro.

Sí – Hermione sujetaba distraída el libro.

¿Pesa mucho? – preguntó Harry al ver las muecas de dolor que ponía su amiga.

Pues un poco sí

¿Te ayudo?

¿Qué?

Tú llevas la escoba y yo tu libro ¿vale?

Eh…

¡Trato hecho! – le dio su escoba a la vez que él le recogía el libro – pues sí que pesa.

Ya te lo he dicho… si quieres lo llevo yo.

No te preocupes tú intenta que no se te caiga la escoba

Vale – suspiró derrotada.

¿Dónde te vas a sentar? – preguntó el moreno cuando llegaron al campo - ¿dónde siempre?

Sí – respondió mientras intentaba sujetar firmemente la escoba que se le escurría entre las manos.

Bien – subió a las gradas y dejó el libro exactamente en el sitio que se sentaba siempre su amiga – ya está listo ¿me devuelves la escoba?

Claro, toma – se le resbaló de las mano y Harry la recogió antes de que tocase el suelo – perdón…

No importa – le sonrió.

¡Animo! – gritó una vez se sentó en las gradas. Volvió a abrir el libro por la página que estaba leyendo – Veamos los ingredientes…


	4. La popularidad

¡Hola! Lo primero es… ¡FELICES FIESTAS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Jejejejejeje el espíritu navideño… :-) Aquí os traigo el último capítulo del año ¡espero que os siga gustando!

Ah… todo esto pertenece a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (es una de las cosas que pedí… seguramente no he sido muy buena este año…)

¡Gracias a todos los que me mandáis reviews! Sois geniales ¡en serio! Así da gusto escribir jejejejejejeje Gracias a Wonderwood, brendapottergranger, FrancisHHr, LadyAmatista, Diey, Ivy91, Uchiha Ezy, marta, pottergirl2491, VeroGranger85, Vangie McDermott y Sagh ¡Feliz año!

Bueno… parecen sencillos de conseguir – Hermione apuntaba los ingredientes en un trozo de pergamino - ¿excremento de doxy? ¡qué asco! Menos mal que yo no lo tengo que ingerir – sonrió – sólo una cucharada… - murmuró mientras subrayaba aquellas tres palabras – aquí pone que es la parte más importante… - se encogió de hombros – Este ingrediente es conocido por su acidez; así como la fama puede ser "desagradable" este es el único componente que puede separar la popularidad de la histeria pública – tragó saliva – Vamos, que si me paso de medición puedo acabar acribillada por mis fans… ¡genial! – suspiró – pero si la recompensa es la que yo me sé… ¡vale la pena probar!

¡Hermione cuidado! – gritó Ron.

¿Cuidado con qué? – alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo una de esas bluggers se acercaba como un cohete a su cara - ¡Ah! – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de taparse la cara con las manos. Era la reacción típica… a su cerebro no le dio tiempo de enviar el mensaje de agacharse.

¿Estás bien? – esa era la voz de Harry. Una vez dejado un tiempo prudencial, digamos tres minutos escondida detrás del parapeto de sus manos, decidió deshacerse de la coraza para levantar la vista.

Eh… sí – recorrió su cara con las manos – perfectamente – sonrió.

Menos mal que Colin llegó a tiempo para despejarla que si no… - Ron hizo una mueca - ¡Ahora mismo serías la hermana gemela de Filch! – todo el equipo, excepto Harry que estaba realizando una comprobación visual de la cara de Hermione, se rió del comentario.

Ja ja ja – la castaña le miró fijamente – sigue diciendo tonterías y acabarás con la misma cara que Snape – en ese instante las carcajadas de intensificaron. Específicamente las de cualquier miembro que no se apellidase Weasly… Ginny había ido a por hielo a los vestuarios.

¿Necesitáis hielo? – la pelirroja acababa de llegar apurada - ¿qué hace Ron en medio del campo y a esa altura? ¿se está entrenando de buscador? – arrugó el entrecejo.

Más bien huye de Hermione – contestó Harry intentando controlar las risotadas.

Estoy bien… no necesito hielo, gracias

Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería… - sugirió el moreno mientras recogía el libro de pociones que se le había caído al suelo – igual te ha dado y no lo has sentido.

Hombre… a esa velocidad digo yo que sí lo hubiese sentido – respondió Ginny – mira el banco donde ha aterrizado el golpe de Colin – unos metros a la derecha se encontraba un boquete bastante profundo en uno de los bancos.

Pero eso ha sido por la inercia del golpe Ginny – trató de razonar Harry.

¡Sólo la ha rozado con el bate! – alzó las manos.

Creo que Harry tiene razón – interrumpió Hermione – iré a la enfermería por si acaso.

¿Te acompaño? – el moreno dejó a un lado su preciada escoba y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

No hace falta – le sonrió – iré sola… vosotros tenéis que seguir con el entrenamiento… ¡a nadie le apetece que las serpientes ganen! Excepto a ellas claro…

Es que… - Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola.

Ni es que ni nada – Ginny empujaba a su capitán – ya ha dicho que no necesita que la acompañemos así que… ¡monta en la escoba!

Pero… - seguía reacio.

Harry James Potter – le gritó mientras cogía la escoba – monta ahora mismo y dirige el entrenamiento.

Psssss – susurró derrotado – está bien… ¿seguro que puedes ir sola Hermione?

¿eh? – la aludida intentaba escaquearse del campo – sí… seguro – sonrió - ¡Haced un buen entrenamiento! – se despidió con una mano. Sin que ella lo notase Harry casi se lanza al vacío sin escoba por andar vigilándola. – Muy bien y ahora… ¡vamos a Supermercados Snape! Abierto veinticuatro horas al día – sonrió – cuando llegó la puerta, como siempre, estaba totalmente cerrada – Lo suponía… si no, ¿dónde estaría el reto? – sacó su varita y pronunció alto y claro – Dracos – la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Debido a su puesto de prefecta y a varias incursiones a estos mismos almacenes, se sabía la contraseña al dedillo. ¿Qué por qué había puesto esa contraseña? Se le ocurrían varias respuestas, pero todas le daban arcadas así que dejó de pensarlo – Veamos… sí – uno a uno fue recogiendo los ingredientes que había apuntado - ¿dónde estará el excremento de doxy? ¿Estará en la d? – pasó su vista por el estante – No, no está aquí… ¿en la e? – siguió buscando y tampoco lo encontró – No me fastidies que no hay… - buscó con la mirada por todos los estantes y ni rastro del ingrediente - ¡Por Merlín! No puedo creer que el gran profesor de pociones no tenga excremento de doxy – de repente un chillido a su espalda la sobresaltó - ¿qué ha sido eso? – en un rincón había una jaula y dentro un espécimen bastante conocido por ella - ¡Una doxy! – exclamó – este Snape… - miró al suelo de la jaula que estaba cubierto por la reciente edición del Profeta - ¿ahora tengo que recogerla del suelo? – arrugó los labios en una mueca de asco – aggggg – con un palito cogió una "muestra de tan maravilloso ingrediente" – Y ahora al baño de Myrtle – se encaminó segura después de dejar todo como estaba y de encoger los ingredientes para que no se notase.

¿Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas? – una voz tremendamente familiar la sobresaltó.

¿Tú qué crees? – sin mirar siquiera al fantasma siguió con la elaboración de la poción. Desde que había entrado en el baño no había dejado de molestarla.

¿Magia negra? – el fantasma se situó frente a ella - ¿o estás haciendo una poción para quitarme a Harry?

¿Una poción? - ¿hasta los fantasmas iban detrás de él? Ahora sí que veía negro el futuro de su plan - ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – leía atentamente las instrucciones.

No sé… creo que el caldero, los ingredientes, el libro de pociones… cosillas sin importancia – aunque llevase varios años muerta seguía conservando el sentido irónico.

Son sólo deberes – la tranquilizó – es un… trabajo de grupo.

¿De grupo? ¿estás en el mismo grupo que Harry? – se emocionó.

Claro – le sonrió.

¿Y va a venir él? – se alisó el uniforme.

Ahora mismo no… luego viene – la miró.

¿En serio? – en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa y desapareció por uno de los retretes.

No me lo puedo creer – suspiró resignada - ¿Por qué no me habré enamorado de Ron? – miró al techo - ¡Ah sí! Seguramente porque acabaríamos matándonos… o Luna acabaría ahogándome… - echó el penúltimo ingrediente – Ahora sólo me falta el excremento – cogió una palita para echar la cantidad exacta.

¡Hermione estás ahí! – la susodicha había dado un pequeño salto por el susto; Ron estaba aporreando la puerta y llamándola a gritos - ¿Hermione?

¡Sí! ¡estoy aquí! – respondió fastidiada.

¿Vas a tardar mucho? – volvió a gritar el pelirrojo - ¿Puedo entrar?

¡Por supuesto que no! – se levantó como un resorte – necesito intimidad ¿sabes?

Ah… - pareció comprenderlo - ¿vas a tardar mucho?

No ¿por qué? – se volvió a sentar más tranquila.

Harry y yo te esperamos en la sala común ¿vale? – gritó otra vez.

Vale… ¡ahora voy!

¡Hasta ahora! – se despidió.

Sí, seguramente primero acabaríamos matándonos… - cogió otra vez la palita y echó el excremento en la mezcla – Ahora sólo falta dejarlo reposar durante una hora – lo que no sabía era que, del susto propinado por cierto personaje, había echado el doble de la cantidad recomendada.

¿Ya estás aquí? ¡qué rápido! – nada más entrar se encontró a sus dos amigos leyendo frente a la chimenea.

Sí ¿verdad? – se acercó a ellos – Ron ¿estás leyendo? – se llevó una mano al pecho – estoy impresionada…

¡Qué gracia! – refunfuñó subiendo un poco más el libro.

¡Ah! Es de Quidditch… ya decía yo… - se sentó al lado de Harry - ¿y tú qué lees?

¿Yo? Nada… - dejó el libro inmediatamente a su lado - ¿Ya has ido a la enfermería?

¿Eh?

Que si has ido a la enfermería… ya sabes… el golpe… - el moreno subió ambas cejas.

¡Ah! ¡La enfermería! Sí claro… he ido – sonrió.

¿Y bien? – Harry movió la mano derecha para animarla a continuar.

¿Y bien qué?

Déjala Harry… seguramente le dio y perdió todas sus neuronas – interrumpió Ron sin levantar la vista del libro.

Muy gracioso Ronald… - la castaña entrecerró los ojos – me han dicho que no ha pasado nada…

Si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros y pasó tranquilamente la página.

Será posible – farfulló Hermione – estúpido pelirrojo… como un día te coja te vas a enterar…

Eh… - Harry no sabía cómo calmar a su amiga - ¿quieres leer un libro? Ayer cogí una nueva versión de Historia de Hogwart – La Leyenda – le sonrió.

¡Claro! – casi se lo arranca de las manos - ¡Muchas gracias!

De nada… - se quedó mirándola alelado durante varios minutos viendo cómo arrugaba la nariz cada vez que leía algo conocido por ella. Lo que él no notó fue cómo unos ojos azules le miraban intentando contener la risa. Pasados unos cincuenta y cinco minutos en silencio Harry tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de poner su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga. Estuvo pensando la mejor forma de hacerlo y en su mente apareció la imagen de una vieja película que había visto. Está bien… sólo pudo ver un poco porque su tío le descubrió escondido tras el sofá y no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado pero… siempre recordaría esa escena. Estaba el chico, que era muy tímido, en el cine con la chica que le gustaba e intentaba acercarse a ella. Como último recurso realizó el "acercamiento bostezo". Consistía en bostezar estirando los brazos e irlos bajando poco a poco hasta colocarlo en su hombro. Al chico le resultó bien y al final pues… no supo lo que pasó porque tuvo que huir como alma que lleva el diablo pero… se supone que en la pelis el héroe siempre se queda con la heroína ¿no? Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó la maniobra. Cuando ya estaba a punto de lograrlo un pequeño ruido arruinó sus planes. La alarma del reloj de su amiga sonó haciendo que ella se levantase automáticamente y desapareciese por la puerta. Esto dejó inmóvil a Harry además de formar un pequeño dolor en su costado; al levantarse con tanta fuerza le había dado un codazo en las costillas.

¿Estás bien hermano? – Ron se acercó a él – deberías decírselo… si no vas a acabar totalmente lisiado.

¿Decirle qué a quién? – le miró extrañado Harry.

Nada, nada… - negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza.

¡Ya está! ¡Ya está! – contenta vertió parte de la solución en una botellita y el resto lo hizo desaparecer – sólo tengo que echarlo en la comida… ¡ah! Se me olvidaba – volvió rápidamente al baño – tengo que realizar la poción para cortarlo cuanto antes… no me gustaría ser popular toda la vida – sonrió. Tuvo tanta suerte que las sobras de los ingredientes eran suficientes para realizarla – Menuda suerte… seguro que esta vez lo consigo – salió contenta del baño - ¿Y cómo lo hago? – dio un pequeño paseo por los terrenos - ¡Dobby! – se acercó corriendo a las cocinas y, después de estar casi una hora hablando sobre "la especia que daba un nuevo sabor maravilloso a cualquier comida", consiguió que el elfo la vertiese sobre toda la comida. Bueno… sobre toda no. Antes de irse le contó, con gran "pesar" claro, que ella era totalmente alérgica y que si comía un poquito se hincharía como un globo. Como respuesta recibió un par de grititos asustados de Dobby y casi un juramento de que aquella "especia" no tocaría ni de lejos nada de su comida. Satisfecha corrió al Gran Comedor completamente segura de que sus amigos estaban allí esperándola.

¡Menos mal que ya has llegado! – como siempre Ron la saludaba con la boca llena – si llegas a tardar un poco más no ves ni los huesos – cuando vio que su amiga se sentaba dedicó toda su atención al plato que tenía en frente.

¿Qué tal está hoy la cena chicos? – les sonrió a sus amigos.

Está… diferente – le contestó Harry – sabe… casi… - saboreó aún más la comida – amarga… - concluyó.

¿En serio? – ver cómo los demás degustaban la comida hizo que su propio estómago se revolviese. De repente se le quitaron las ganas de cenar. Tal vez durante un par de días no probase bocado.

¿No cenas? Esto está buenísimo – dijo Ron entre bocado y bocado – estos elfos se van superando día a día.

No… la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre – retiró su plato y al instante la comida desapareció. – Me voy a dormir… hasta mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus amigos.

Mira que no querer comer… si esto está muy bueno – Ron volvió a repetir.

¿Está despierta ya? – había amanecido un nuevo día y dos chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de la tercera ocupante de la habitación.

Creo que todavía sigue dormida…

¿Y cuándo se va a despertar?

No lo sé Lavender…

¿Y si la movemos un poco?

¿No se enfadará?

Qué cosas tienes Parvati… ¿cómo se va a enfadar? Ella es preciosa, inteligente, paciente, generosa… ¡me encantaría ser como ella!

¡Es cierto! – ambas unieron sus manos totalmente emocionadas - ¡Despertémosla! – comenzaron a mover, primero lentamente para después comenzar a hacerlo frenéticamente, la cama de esa tercera chica.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – una figura marrón totalmente enmarañada emergía, como cada mañana, entre las sábanas.

¡Estás despierta!

Normal… no habéis parado de mover la cama – se irguió - ¿os pasa algo? – se frotaba el ojo derecho mientras con el izquierdo evaluaba a sus dos compañeras de habitación.

¡Siempre preocupándose por los demás! – susurró Lavender.

¿Estáis bien? – las miró con cara de preocupación - ¿no tendréis fiebre verdad? – entrecerró los ojos - ¿no habréis bebido?

¡No! ¡Nunca desobedeceríamos las reglas! – ambas llevaron sus manos al pecho.

Estáis bebidas – confirmó mientras intentaba levantarse.

Déjanos ayudarte por favor – Parvati le acercó las zapatillas mientras que Lavender le ponía la bata en los hombros.

No pienso hacer vuestros deberes… - se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y se preparó para tomar una relajante ducha. Cuando estaba mojándose el pelo y buscando el champú una figura apareció detrás de las cortinas… en un momento le pareció estar viviendo en la película de Psicosis.

Te traigo el champú – le informó Parvati mientras descorría la cortina.

¡Pero bueno! – Hermione se tapó como pudo - ¡que todavía estoy yo!

¡Te dije que Hermione Jane Granger era totalmente perfecta! – gritó con euforia Lavender.

¡Fuera de aquí! – la castaña volvió a correr la cortina enfadada.

¿Quieres que te llevemos los libros? – se ofreció Parvati.

No

¿Seguro? Pesan mucho para que tú los lleves – insistió Lavender.

Que no

¿Segura?

No necesito que me llevéis los libros – casi deletreó cada palabra.

Está bien… ¡un momento! – Hermione estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando el grito de uno de sus mejores amigos hizo que se quedase totalmente estática con el pie en alto – no puedes pisar esos escalones grises y fríos…. – al instante apareció una alfombra roja dejando a la chica totalmente anonadada - ¡Así está mejor!

Ron… no hacía falta…

¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! – el pelirrojo daba saltitos a su alrededor.

Siempre te he llamado así…

Pero en tus labios suena mejor – sonrió - ¿puedo acompañarte a desayunar?

Eh… - ¡ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando! ¡era popular! Seguramente aparecería Harry de un momento a otro y la pediría salir con él – siempre desayunamos juntos…

¡Y se acuerda! – dio palmaditas.

Esto… Ron – su actitud comenzaba a ser cargante - ¿y Harry? ¿no baja a desayunar?

Todavía está durmiendo… es tan vago… debería estar despierto desde las cinco de la mañana esperando a que bajaras por estas escaleras.

¿Te has levantado a las cinco de la mañana? – preguntó asombrada.

¡Por supuesto! No podía dejar que tus pies se ensuciasen con estos escalones llenos de polvo – le sonrió.

Ah… - ¡genial! Esto estaba empezando a rayar la histeria… ¡el excremento! Seguro que había puesto de más… - será mejor que bajemos a desayunar y esperamos allí a Harry ¿vale? – tendría que aguantar un poco más si quería comprobar si su plan iba a funcionar.

¡Sí! – le ofreció su brazo que ella aceptó – Hermione Jane Granger va a desayunar conmigo… ¡y se apoya en mi brazo! Es un honor… - el pelirrojo empezaba a ser cargante; el sería el primero en beber el antídoto. Por el pasillo cada alumno que se encontraba casi se postraba a sus pies. Le pedían autógrafos, querían hacerse fotos con ella, algunos incluso le enseñaban los apuntes que ella misma les había dejado enmarcados. Esto empezaba a ser peligroso. ¡Y Harry seguía sin aparecer! Como pudo terminó el desayuno entre halagos, reverencias (los elfos habían bajado para entregarle personalmente su desayuno), guiños de ojos (de todas las mesas, incluido cierto rubio) y gritos de exclamación y júbilo cuando hablaba.

¿Qué clase toca ahora? – preguntó desanimada.

¡Pociones! – respondió Ron - ¿puedo… sentarme a tu lado? – rogó como un cachorrillo.

Claro - ¡menos mal! Sabía que, por mucha poción que hubiese ingerido, Snape nunca la reverenciaría.

¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Hermione se sentará a mi lado! – anunció Ron mientras apartaba a cualquiera que quisiese tocarla.

¡Muy bien! – Snape entró, como siempre, levantando una ventolera y cerrando de un portazo – Hoy os entregaré los exámenes de la semana pasada – anunció – Como siempre no servirían ni para dar de comer a un excreguto pero hay uno excepcional – Hermione miró de reojo con fastidio a Draco que le lanzó un beso - ¡el impecable trabajo de la señorita Hermione Jane Granger! – la aludida casi se cae de la silla ¡no era posible! ¡Snape no por favor! – por cierto… ha conseguido cincuenta puntos para su casa – le sonrió mientras dejaba su impoluto examen sobre la mesa.

Eh… gracias profesor – él aumentó su sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la pizarra. Hermione buscó con la mirada a Harry y lo encontró medio escondido en un rincón. Intentó levantarse para hablar con él pero media docena de estudiantes le bloqueaba el paso - ¡Harry! – le llamó por encima de la gente - ¡Harry!

¿Hermione? – el moreno se paró en medio del pasillo para esperarla. A pesar de que la distancia que les separaban no era mayor de un metro, ella tardó casi media hora en llegar - ¿quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó extrañado.

Claro… eres mi mejor amigo – a su alrededor se oyeron varios quejidos de disgusto.

Pensé… pensé que ya no me necesitabas… con tanta gente… pensé que ya no era importante para ti… - susurró mirando directamente a sus zapatos.

¡No digas tonterías! – le dio un leve golpe en el hombro – Además… ¿no notas como que te gusto más? – le susurró; de todas formas no iba a recordar nada de esto así que…

¿Qué? No… yo… - parecía que le costaba bastante responder - ¡no me gustan las chicas populares! – y echó a correr.

¿Qué? – Hermione se quedó petrificada en el mismo sitio ¿Cómo que no le gustaban? Si Cho y Ginny eran populares… bueno, quizás no tanto como ella ahora mismo. Totalmente derrotada se encaminó a las cocinas. Allí hizo que Dobby volviese a verter "la especia" sobre toda la comida; no le costó mucho porque todos se inclinaban al verla. Desde la comida todo volvió a ser igual; nadie la avasallaba por los pasillos y Snape le descontó diez puntos a su casa porque se había parado en una esquina a atarse el zapato estorbando a todos los demás estudiantes – Está bien… eso pudo ser lo que hizo que no se replantease volver a salir con ellas… - estaba en su habitación pensando en voz alta – veamos… ¿qué más tienen en común? ¡Ah sí! ¡Que las dos juegan al Quidditch! Así que… ¡desde mañana habrá una integrante más en el equipo! – alzó los brazos contenta mientras se dejaba caer en la cama – Un momento… ¿cómo se jugaba? – sacó un libro de su estantería - ¡y tengo que volar en escoba! Socorro….


	5. Sesión de entrenamiento

¡Hola! ¿qué tal habéis empezado el año? Espero que estupendamente y también que los Reyes os hayan dejado montones de regalos jejejejejejeje.

¡Casi se me olvida! Todos los personajes que he utilizado en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (nada… que este año no me he portado muy bien ¡qué le vamos a hacer!)

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Pensé que en estas fechas no iba a recibir muchos pero ya veo que sois tan majos que me habéis dejado varios jejejejejeje. Espero que este capítulo también os guste ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vale, más o menos he comprendido las reglas básicas – caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación antes de bajar y reunirse con sus amigos – y ahora tengo más claro que antes que… ¡odio este juego! ¿Por qué Harry no podía aficionarse al ajedrez como Ron? Sería más fácil… - se sentó en la cama – lo más gracioso van a ser las caras de los dos cuando les diga que quiero formar parte del equipo… se les va a quedar cara de tontos…

¡Hermione! – Parvati acababa de entrar a la habitación sin llamar y como un vendaval; el resultado fue que la castaña se había caído de la cama - ¿qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó aguantando como pudo las carcajadas.

Que graciosa… ¿tu madre no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en las habitaciones?

Sólo a las que no eran de mi propiedad – la ayudó a levantarse – y que yo sepa también duermo aquí ¿no?

Está bien, está bien – internamente se debatía entre darle dos bofetadas y huir de ahí o dejarlo pasar; para suerte de su compañera eligió la segunda - ¿qué querías?

¿A qué te refieres?

Hombre… has entrado de repente y gritando mi nombre… digo yo que algo querrás ¿no?

¡Ah sí! Venía a decirte que Harry y Ron te están esperando abajo para ir a desayunar…

Como siempre... no entiendo porqué tienes que entrar así en la habitación.

Bueno – metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica – he venido a avisarte porque Ron amenazaba con entrar aquí a la fuerza y llevarte aunque sea a rastras. Dice que ya llegas cinco minutos tarde y que como se acabe la tarta… – hizo un gesto con el dedo índice pasándolo por su cuello. Era oficial; si se le ocurría dejarle sin tarta él tomaría represalias… no muy buenas por lo visto.

¿Qué Ronald Weasly se atreve a amenazarme? – las mejillas comenzaban a volverse rojizas… esta vez no por vergüenza si no por ira homicida.

¿Vas a bajar? – le preguntó su compañera dando dos pasos hacia atrás y agradeciendo internamente no ser el pelirrojo.

Claro que voy a bajar… por supuesto que lo voy a hacer – apretó sus puños mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ¿quién se ha creído que es ese? – murmuraba con los dientes muy apretados – amenazarme… ¡a mí! Le voy a lanzar tantos hechizos que cuando termine con él no le va a reconocer ni su madre… mira que llega a ser… como le pille… arggggg – bajaba de una en una las escaleras soltando varios tipos de barbaridades – que si se queda sin tarta me va a matar… ¡le voy a convertir en una! Seguro que sería divertido… igual se come a si mismo….

Creo que ya baja – informó Ron mientras se levantaba del sofá.

No parece de buen humor… - Harry esperaba a su amiga a los pies de la escalera – tal vez no debiste decirle a Parvati que no se le olvidase el gesto de advertencia…

¿Se lo habrá tomado a mal? – el pelirrojo se acercaba despacio a su amigo.

Tú dirás… está murmurando y apretando los puños…

Ronald – canturreó - ¿qué tal estás amigo? ¿preparado para ir a desayunar? – en su rostro se formó una sonrisa que ríete tú del rostro de Voldemort en cuarto – espero no haber tardado demasiado… - casi arrastraba los pies

Socorro – susurró conteniendo el aliento mientras se escondía detrás de Harry.

Esto… - el moreno estaba entre sus dos amigos – Buenos días Hermione.

Buenos días Harry – le sonrió con ternura; estaba enfadada con Ron pero eso no iba a hacer que respondiese mal al moreno - ¿qué tal has dormido? – por un momento pareció olvidar el incidente de la mañana.

Bien, gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿y tú? – debido a este diálogo de besugos el pelirrojo huyó del escenario rogando internamente que no se dieran cuenta de que se había ido.

Perfectamente – le miró a los ojos y adelantó un pequeño paso. La mano derecha del moreno se apoyó en la pared a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella dejándola muy poco espacio para una retirada - ¿has tenido frío? – pegó su cuerpo a la pared.

No – ahora era él el que se acercaba y apoyó su mano izquierda al otro lado de la cabeza de ella - ¿tú? – sus rostros comenzaban a acortar distancias.

¿Dónde está Ron? – Ginny bajaba las escaleras rápidamente sin percatarse si quiera en la situación en la que se encontraban sus dos amigos – Se ha dejado los libros…

¿Dónde está Ron? – repitió Harry aturdido después de separarse bruscamente de Hermione como si hubiese estallado un volcán entre ellos.

Exacto – respondió despacio la pelirroja - ¿habéis visto a mi hermano?

A Ron… - las neuronas de la castaña comenzaban a funcionar segundos después – seguro que estará en el Gran Comedor – sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar nuevamente – si quieres decirle o darle algo será mejor que lo hagas ahora Ginny… por que dentro de poco no va a quedar ni polvo para analizar – acto seguido estaba corriendo.

¡Espera Hermione! – Harry le gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta tras ella.

¡Ronald Billius Weasly! – había llegado como un cohete al comedor - ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme fuera? – preguntó con voz fría… extremadamente fría.

Estoy… desayunando… - tartamudeó el pelirrojo intentando tragar un trozo de bollo que aún estaba en su garganta.

Tranquilo… puedo esperar – se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta. En ese mismo momento llegó Harry que no calculó muy bien la distancia de frenada y ambos se cayeron al suelo.

Perdona… no me había fijado – no se sabía cómo pero el moreno había caído debajo de ella amortiguándole el golpe.

No importa – se levantó muy despacio - ¿estás bien?

Sí – cogió su mano para ayudarse a levantarse – perfectamente – sonrió con las mejillas coloradas - ¿a ti no te ha pasado nada verdad? – hizo un examen visual.

No me ha pasado nada… tranquilo – contestó temblorosa después de ver que él la recorría con la mirada – será mejor que desayunemos para empezar las clases ¿verdad? – sonrió tímidamente y ambos se dirigieron a los bancos para comenzar con su desayuno.

Menos mal que no hemos llegado tarde a transformaciones ¿Verdad? – interrumpió el pelirrojo que ya se había librado de la ira de la castaña; después del incidente ella no se volvió a dar cuenta siquiera de que estaba con ellos.

Sí – contestó Hermione entrando al aula.

¿Te importa si me siento contigo? – preguntó Harry.

Claro que no – le sonrió haciendo que él sintiese unas cosquillas muy raras en el estómago – Esto… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Por supuesto… lo que quieras.

¿Podría ir hoy a los entrenamientos?

¿Y eso es una pregunta? Por supuesto que puedes venir… como siempre ¿no?

Eh… no me refería a eso… quería decir que si puedo participar en el entrenamiento…

¿Quieres jugar al Quidditch con nosotros? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí, es que… sólo vamos a estar unos días aquí y después cada uno se irá por su lado y…

¡Nosotros no! – gritó en medio del aula sobresaltando a todos que miraron a los dos chicos con curiosidad – quiero decir – bajó la voz – que nosotros vamos a estudiar juntos para aurores así que no nos vamos a separar.

No me refería a nosotros Harry – susurró – quería decir que no iba a volver a muchos de clase y bueno… me gustaría saber qué es lo que encontráis tan interesante en ese juego, si no te importa claro.

¿Importarme a mí que tú juegues con nosotros? – la miró con extrañeza - ¡por supuesto que no! – sonrió – cuando terminen las clases iremos al campo ¿vale?

Gracias – instintivamente le agarró suavemente el brazo derecho – perdón – lo retiró rápidamente cuando ambos se dieron cuenta – me he emocionado – rió.

No importa…

¿Vas a jugar con nosotros? – Harry había informado a Ron de la petición de su amiga - ¿A Quidditch? ¿sabes que tienes que volar verdad? – preguntó totalmente extrañado.

¿Qué es lo que me intentas decir Ronald? – se paró frente a él.

Nada, nada – levantó sus manos en señal de rendición – sólo me parece raro… eso es todo.

Entonces… ¿me dejas ir o no?

Yo no soy el capitán…

Ronald…

Está bien, está bien… - sonrió – sólo quería hacerte rabiar… ¡claro que quiero ver cómo vuelas en una escoba!

Muy bien, pues esta tarde os espero a las seis en la sala ¿vale? – desapareció rumbo al aula de runas.

Se está volviendo más rara por momentos… primero el pelo, luego el Quidditch… ¿crees que le gustará algún chico del equipo? – preguntó Ron intentando no reírse de la expresión su amigo; los celos parecían leerse en cada poro de la piel.

No creo… yo pienso que la razón es que no quiere quedarse sin probar nada en el colegio…

¿Sin probar nada? Seguro… - se tapó la boca.

¿Listos? – Hermione apareció en la sala común con ropa de deporte a la hora convenida.

¿Vas a entrenar con eso? – preguntó Ron.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Es ropa de deporte…

No es el uniforme convencional…

No sé si lo habrás notado pero… durante siete años no he asistido a ningún partido como jugadora y por tanto sería muy raro encontrarme un equipo en el armario ¿no?

No puedes jugar sin equipo – interrumpió Harry muy serio.

¿Qué? Bueno pues – pensó durante unos segundos - ¡esperadme una media hora que voy a comprarme uno! – se dirigió a los escalones para subir a su habitación.

¡Hermione espera! – la aludida se paró a medio camino – Yo te presto el mío – sonrió Harry acercándole un equipo completo.

¿Y tú cómo vas a entrenar?

Desnudo – respondió de repente Ron que había estado mirando la conversación.

¿Des… nudo? – Hermione sintió cómo todo el calor que sentía en ese momento subía y se instalaba en sus mejillas mientras en su cerebro comenzaban a aparecer pequeños flashes nada inocentes de la sesión de entrenamiento.

¡No digas tonterías Ron! – curiosamente Harry lucía igual que ella – Esta es la túnica que usaba antes… yo tengo una que me queda bien – explicó muy nervioso.

¡Qué era una broma tampoco había que ponerse así! – soltó una carcajada; las caras de sus dos amigos eran un poema – ahora sólo te falta la escoba, puedes cogerla del cajetín ¿vale? – durante el camino Hermione se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de su amigo de ojos verdes y Ron hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caerse en el suelo y desternillarse de risa. – Ahí están las escobas – señaló cuando entraron en el campo – elige la que más te guste.

Que elija la que más me guste – abrió la puerta y unas cuantas escobas cayeron al suelo - ¡Y yo qué narices sé! Pues esta misma ¿no? – recogió una del suelo y acomodó las restantes.

Muy bien equipo – Harry habló a todos – el entrenamiento de hoy es el último así que… ¡a pasarlo bien! Después de todo os lo merecéis – sonrió - ¡ah! – soltó cuando vio a Hermione dirigirse al centro con ellos – Hoy ella entrenará un rato con nosotros ¿vale? – todos asintieron en silencio mientras se empezaban a oír unas risitas cómplices.

¿Y en qué posición juego? – preguntó Hermione una vez se subió en la escoba.

Jugarás de buscadora como yo… así puedo ayudarte mejor ¿te parece bien?

Eh - ¿parecerle bien estar todo el tiempo con el chico que le gusta codo con codo aunque sea en el cielo? No qué va… - me parece bien – dio una pequeña patadita en el suelo y su escoba se alzó como medio metro en el aire.

Creo que tendrás que subir más

Vale, vale… no me agobies – lentamente comenzó a ganar altura. Un metro, dos, tres, tres y medio… - Creo que ya está bien ¿no? – se había elevado cuatro metros del suelo.

Hermione – Harry bajó a su nivel – si no subes más no podrás jugar.

¿Y no hay Quidditch para niños? Seguro que juegan aquí abajo.

Hasta los niños suben más alto miedica – Ron también bajó a su altura.

No me llames miedica…

No lo seas…

Soy más valiente que tú…

Demuéstralo

Ya lo hice

Muy bien, como tú digas – se encogió de hombros y despareció para ocupar su puesto. Por la discusión Hermione se había elevado unos veinticinco metros más o menos.

¡Por Merlín me voy a matar! – al ver la distancia que la separaba del suelo la castaña comenzó a moverse muy nerviosa.

¡Para te vas a caer! – gritaba Harry al acercarse a ella.

Vale, vale… ya me tranquilizo, ya me tranquilizo… si sigo así acabaré siendo primera plana en el Profeta… - dejó de dar baldazos – todo consiste en estarse quieta y no mirar al suelo… eso puedo hacerlo – se quedó completamente inmóvil en medio del campo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

Perfectamente – respondió totalmente concentrada en no moverse un solo milímetro.

Pensé que te ibas a caer – suspiró.

Claro que no – tenía la vista fija en uno de los aros – sólo me sorprendí un poco nada más – estaba totalmente erguida.

Será mejor que te relajes – sonrió – ahora tienes que ayudarme a encontrar la snitch.

¿Qué te ayude a encontrar qué? – movió lentamente su cuello hasta conectar su mirada con la de él – prefiero ver cómo lo hacéis vosotros ¿vale?

Pero… dijiste que querías jugar

He cambiado de idea, mejor dicho, la imagen de una papilla con mi cara ha hecho que cambie de idea.

¡Venga! Sabes que no es peligroso…

Sí, claro… no es peligroso… los jugadores acaban lesionados o peor lisiados en San Mungo pero esto no es peligroso…

Más de lo que pasamos cada año te puedo asegurar que no – le sonrió.

Creo que me bajo – intentó bajar con su escoba pero la mano de Harry sobre la suya no se lo permitió.

Si no quieres montar sola... ¡montarás conmigo! – la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo a su escoba mientras ella intentaba deshacerse del abrazo; más por el miedo a las alturas que por ella misma – si no dejas de moverte vamos a acabar los dos en el suelo – sonrió.

He dicho que no quiero montar – siguió protestando pero, al final, dejó que él la montase en la escoba delante de él.

Mira, voy a dejarla libre y después iremos a por ella ¿vale?

Eh… creo que es mejor esto otro: tú me dejas en el suelo y yo te aplaudo cuando lo consigas ¿a que es mejor?

Lo que tú digas Hermione – sin que ella lo viese soltó la pequeña pelota dorada - ¡pero ya es tarde! – voló en picado para perseguirla.

Aaaaaahhhhhhh – fue lo único que salió de su garganta durante los tres primeros segundos de bajada. Después sintió cómo toda su boca se secaba y aparecía un conocido nudo en el estómago. Veía tan cerca el suelo que toda su vida comenzó a pasar delante de ella igual que en las películas cuando el protagonista va a morir. Agarró con fuerza la escoba y comenzó a rezar a todos los santos que conocía. Cada vez se iban acercando más y, sin darse cuenta, se pegó más a Harry soltando la escoba y asiéndose casi desesperadamente a sus brazos.

Tranquila – le susurró al oído con voz dulce intentando calmarla. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría haberla besado… sí, en esos momentos no podía ni quería pensar en ese deporte que tanto le gustaba. Con sus "imposibles rizos" rozándole la punta de la nariz y su preciosa oreja tan cerca su mente sólo podía procesar una palabra "bésala".

¡Harry! – el grito de Hermione le despertó y, casi al ras del suelo, levantó su escoba para poder mantenerse otra vez en el aire sin riesgo de quedar hechos puré – Baja por favor – al instante estaban ambos en el suelo.

Lo siento – el moreno bajó la cabeza, tanto para disculparse como para esconder la rojez de sus mejillas.

No importa, me ha gustado jugar un rato pero ya me tengo que ir… debo preparar el discurso del sábado – le sonrió alejándose casi dos metros de cualquier escoba.

Claro, nos vemos en la cena ¿vale? – le despidió con la mano.

Sí eso… en la cena

Pensé que tendría que recoger vuestros pedacitos – Ron bajó también al ver cómo Hermione desaparecía del campo corriendo como una condenada.

Me distraje…

¿Y eso?

Ehhh… es que… Hermione no dejaba de moverse y me ponía nervioso… - Harry le dio una patada al suelo y se elevó.

Ya claro… ella se movía… lo que tú digas – Ron imitó a su amigo

Me da igual que se enamorara de ellas porque jugaban al Quidditch ¡no pienso acercarme a otra escoba a menos de cincuenta metros de distancia! – la castaña había llegado a su habitación - ¿dónde está ese maldito pergamino? – cogió la lista que había realizado y tachó cinco veces "su deporte favorito" - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Sólo me queda un día… ya no me queda tiempo y creo que tampoco coincidencias… ¡Por Merlín! Voy a tener que decir delante de todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de él… no creo que pueda soportarlo… - se quedó dormida en su cama.

¿Hermione?

¿Harry?

¿Tengo cara de Harry? – Lavender se había agachado para despertarla.

¿Eh? – abrió los ojos perezosamente.

Oye que si prefieres que él te despierte… - sonrió con picardía.

Estaba soñando con el troll que me atacó en primero – se levantó - ¿Qué pasa?

Es hora de cenar… te has quedado dormida

Ah… gracias ahora voy

Será mejor que te duches y te cambies de ropa – salió de la habitación.

¿Qué me cambie de ropa? – aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de Harry. Quince minutos después estaba en la puerta del comedor – ahí están – sonrió.

Granger, Granger… pensé que te habías caído de la escoba y que no volvería a verte… - Draco Malfoy se puso frente a ella.

Malfoy, Malfoy… pensé que habías ido a visitar a tu padre y te habías quedado con él…

Muy graciosa sangre sucia

Más que tú te aseguro que sí

Piérdete

Piérdete tú, estúpido – le atajó para poder pasar.

Por ti – le agarró de la mano y se la besó. Hermione se soltó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Será guarro – farfulló sin que nadie le oyese y se frotó el dorso de su mano en la túnica disimuladamente - ¿Qué tal chicos? – miró a sus dos amigos que parecían dispuestos a morder la yugular a alguien en especial - ¿os pasa algo?

Malfoy te ha besado – contestó Harry entre dientes.

Exacto – corroboró Ron mientras agarraba con fuerza un tenedor.

Pasad de él – comenzó a comer. Mientras que el pelirrojo comía casi a desgana, el moreno le lanzaba miradas de profundo odio a cierto rubio que casi se atragantaba con tanta carcajada.

Será posible que… - murmuró Hermione completamente concentrada en su lista – podría intentar los… celos – sonrió – lo único… ¿con quién lo pruebo?

Sólo quedaba un día y ninguna de sus compañeras habían completado con éxito su cometido… ¿lo lograrían todas mañana?


	6. Los celos

¡Hola otra vez! ¿qué tal habéis pasado el fin de semana? Espero que os hayáis divertido jejejejeje

Esto… todos los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de JK Rowling, la Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos (me estoy cansando de escribir siempre lo mismo…)

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado! Espero que os siga gustando este capítulo y que no os decepcione… ¡Abracitos para todos!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el colegio, los doxys aleteaban buscando una compañera, el único excreguto que le quedó a Hagrid buscaba alimento desesperadamente, el calamar gigante ya estaba echando aguadillas a algunos alumnos y el resto bajaba despacio al comedor intentando abrir los ojos. Según se avanzaba por los pasillos se oían murmullos, bromas y risas contenidas; todos estaban alegres porque sólo les quedaban dos días para la graduación o para la finalización de un año más. O casi todos. Exactamente una joven castaña de Gryffindor estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala común comiéndose las uñas hasta casi llegar a los dedos. ¿Qué cuál era el motivo? Simplemente que se le acababa el plazo y la determinación que tomó el día anterior era más fácil en la teoría que en la práctica.

Vale, ¿dónde encuentro yo a un chico con el que darle celos a Harry en menos de media hora? – estaba totalmente desesperada – Que yo sepa no hay nadie por ahí a quien yo le atraiga... bueno, no hace falta que esté totalmente colgado por mí... basta con que le haga gracia ¿no? – se mordía el labio inferior con saña hasta casi hacerse una herida – Alguien... ¿qué tal Ron? – entrecerró los ojos imaginándose el panorama – seguro que si salgo con él Harry nos felicita y comienza a preparar la boda... – comentó desilusionada - ¿y entonces quién? ¿Seamus? No, está con Lavender ¿Dean? Imposible, está con Rosanna ¿Neville? Mmmm Ginny me arrancaría la cabeza... ¿Quién podría...? ¡Un momento! ¡Claro! – se levantó del sillón alegre – Draco se ha estado portando muy raro... tal vez le atraiga un poco ¿no? Tengo que averiguarlo... – estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

¿Hoy no nos vas a acompañar a desayunar? Es el penúltimo día... – había aparecido el chico causante de sus constantes dolores de cabeza a los pies de las escaleras. Parecía bastante... desilusionado.

¿Eh? – se volvió de golpe – no... no es eso... lo que pasa es que como tardabais tanto he pensado que ya estabais en el comedor – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

¿Seguro? – alzó una ceja – te he oído hablando sola – se acercó a ella.

Me has oído hablando sola... – repitió tontamente – me has oído hablando sola – ahora estaba procesando lentamente la frase - ¡me has oído hablando sola! – abrió mucho los ojos temiendo lo peor.

Sí – ahora se encontraba a menos de dos centímetros de ella.

¿Sabes que no es de buena educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas? – la mejor defensa un buen ataque.

Lo siento yo... – comenzó a disculparse - ¡espera! Yo estaba bajando por las escaleras y tú te pusiste a hablar sola como una loca...

¿Loca? ¿cómo una loca? No sabía que pensabas eso de mí – se dio la vuelta e intentó salir de la sala con la poca dignidad que le podía quedar intacta.

Espera – le cogió por el brazo - ¿Qué es eso de Draco? – la miró con desconfianza.

¿Draco? – está bien, era el momento de empezar con el asunto de los celos – pues... que ha estado actuando muy raro conmigo y creo que puedo... interesarle

¿Y él te interesa? – la miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué si me interesa? – si seguía mirándola de esa forma acabaría diciéndole la verdad así que, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, respiró hondo y le encaró – lo estoy considerando – la frase hizo eco en la sala vacía.

¿Lo estás considerando? – casi gritó – Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy – intentó hacerla entrar en razón – De Draco-odio-a-todos-los-sangre-sucias-y-muggles-que-me-encuentre-por-el-camino.

Sí ¿y? – respondió sosegadamente.

¿y no te importa?

No, le encuentro muy... interesante y atractivo – intentó poner cara soñadora para darle más énfasis a lo que acababa de decir y, aunque le costó, lo consiguió.

¿Interesante y atractivo? ¿esa serpiente? ¡por favor Hermione! Tú te mereces a alguien mejor.

¿Ah sí? ¿y quién? ¿se puede saber? – empezaban a enfadarse y sus voces casi podían haberse oído en la mazmorra de pociones.

¡Pues cualquier chico!

¿Cualquiera? ¡Mentira!

Hombre... digo yo que habrá alguno ¿no?

Serás... – se marchaba.

¡Espera! – le volvió a agarrar casi abrazándola – no me refiero a eso... tú no lo sabes pero hay muchos chicos que quieren salir contigo

Sí, claaaaro... tú tampoco lo sabes pero cada vez que paso por un pasillo no hacen más que silbarme – a irónica no le ganaba nadie.

¡Es cierto!

Dame un nombre

No...

¿Ves?

Me refiero a que prefiere que no lo sepas.

¡Ah! ¿le conoces? – seguro que cualquiera que fuese ese chico era mejor opción que Draco Malfoy... tenía que saberlo – Dime su nombre

No...

Seguro que te lo estás inventando – la mejor forma de que su amigo se lo confesase era presionarle hasta que lo soltase.

Que no me lo estoy inventando...

Pues dime cómo se llama

Por ahora prefiere que no lo sepas...

¿A qué está esperando? ¿a la graduación? ¿o a que tengamos ciento cincuenta años?

Lo ves muy fácil ¿no?

Ya le explicaré lo que es fácil o no tranquilo... Sólo dime su nombre y ya está…

Que no…

¿Ves como tenía razón? Ningún chico quiere salir conmigo… - desanimada se sentó en uno de los sillones; seguramente su amigo sólo le había dicho que algún chico estaba interesado en ella para que no se encontrase tan mal.

Ya te he dicho que por lo menos hay uno

Y no me quieres decir su nombre porque es muy tímido ¿no?

¡Exacto! Me alegro de que lo entiendas por fin…

¡Pues dile de mi parte que le espero entre los brazos de Draco! – se levantó como un vendaval y salió de la sala común.

¿Draco Malfoy? ¿se va con Draco Malfoy? – Ron acababa de llegar a la sala común.

Sí… eso parece… - Harry se había quedado totalmente estático en el sitio y con la cara blanca.

Tú tranquilo – le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro – seguro que él no quiere nada con ella y así tú podrás consolarla ¿no?

¡Pero qué manía te ha entrado con que yo esté con ella! – gritó mientras se quitaba de encima la mano de su amigo – Si Hermione prefiere estar con… - tragó saliva ruidosamente – Draco me-encanta-torturar-a-cualquiera ¡que se quede con él! – salió de la sala muy enfadado; si la puerta no tuviese vida propia y se hubiese apartado a tiempo, el ruido del portazo se hubiese oído a kilómetros.

Celos… - susurró el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

Vamos a ver… ¿por dónde andará esa serpiente asquerosa? – la castaña le buscaba por todos los sitios posibles – seguro que estará por ahí torturando a alguien – masculló – No espera… recuerda que te gusta ¿vale? – se paró en el sitio para poder convencerse mejor – Draco Malfoy es guapo, inteligente y bastante poderoso – suspiró – que bajo he caído – siguió buscándole.

¿Buscas a alguien Hermione? – Neville salía del Gran Comedor después de desayunar - ¿A Harry?

No, no estoy buscando a Harry – seguía mirando a todos los lados esperando ver un escudo verde con una serpiente.

Esto… si buscas a Ron está desayunando – en su cara se veía un esbozo de sonrisa.

Gracias – entró directamente mirando sin disimulo a la mesa más apartada del comedor – ahí está… - susurró. Cuando Draco subió la mirada y la conectó con la de ella, Hermione le guiñó el ojo. Si esto desconcertó al rubio lo disimuló muy bien porque le correspondió de inmediato – genial… sólo le gusto a un chico en todo el colegio y tenía que ser este… - le sonrió y se dirigió a su mesa.

¿Le acabas de guiñar un ojo a Draco Malfoy? – le preguntó incrédulo Ron después de que ella se sentase al lado de Harry.

Sí – se sirvió bastante zumo; tenía que hacer desaparecer ese nudo de la garganta - ¿pasa algo?

Pero… te ha estado tratando fatal durante todos estos años – siguió el pelirrojo mientras que Harry esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su amiga mientras, por debajo de la mesa, apretaba los puños.

Del odio al amor hay un paso – contestó distraídamente. Por mucho que intentaba pasar el líquido por su garganta no había manera.

Así que para que un chico te guste te tiene que estar torturando unos siete años ¿no?

Más o menos sí – ahora el estómago se le contraía… como no terminase pronto esta ridícula prueba acabaría enferma.

Muy bien entonces… ¡eres una asquerosa sangre sucia! – le gritó Ron en medio del comedor. Todas las mesas se quedaron contemplando la escena. Hermione, que hasta el momento se estaba sirviendo zumo en un vaso, le miró incrédula mientras el líquido rebosaba y manchaba toda la mesa. Harry parecía a punto de levantarse y arrearle un puñetazo a su mejor amigo por lo que había dicho y el resto de la mesa parecía a punto de ayudar al moreno – Prefiero que te encapriches conmigo que con ese gusano

Ronald… - las lágrimas le escocían. No quería llorar por lo que le había llamado su amigo si no porque no había sido Harry el que se había levantado y gritado eso – eres muy amable pero no voy a cambiar de opinión… parece que es el único chico interesado en mí y creo que me merezco intentarlo ¿vale? – se levantó del banco para huir lo antes posible de ahí.

¿Qué es el único que está interesado en ella? – murmuró el pelirrojo – Harry ¿por qué no has dicho nada? – le reclamó.

Ya te lo he dicho… si él le gusta…

Sí claro… a Hermione le gusta Draco y a mí me gustas tú – parecía totalmente exasperado - ¿a qué demonios estás esperando? – se levantó y se marchó del comedor no sin antes haber recogido un bollo para el camino.

Es cierto… ¿a qué estoy esperando? – inspiró profundamente y se levantó del banco dispuesto a encontrar a su "amiga".

¡Por Merlín! A este paso no voy a conseguir nada de nada – estaba en el puente intentando pensar con tranquilidad – lo que no entiendo es porqué ahora Draco está tan… amable por decirlo de alguna forma – comenzó a caminar – seguro que es una trampa o alguna apuesta… da igual, lo utilizaré y después me encargaré de él… eso ha sonado fatal… ¡Argggg! No puedo creer que vaya a utilizar a alguien para darle celos – alzó las manos al cielo intentando pensar con claridad – Me estoy volviendo loca ¡pero es que sólo me queda un día! Mejor dicho – miró al reloj de la torre – me quedan catorce horas…

Así que estás aquí… - Draco se acercaba lentamente hasta la castaña – me preocupé cuando saliste así del comedor. Nunca pensé que el pobretón te dijese algo semejante…

Sí, para eso estás tú ¿verdad? – le sonrió irónicamente.

Pero Granger… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – puso cara de perrito degollado.

Déjame pensar… ¿puede ser por qué siempre me llamas lo mismo y me has hecho la vida imposible durante siete años? – alzó las cejas

La gente se confunde… - intentó conciliarse con ella.

Ahora me dirás que era tu padre el que te decía que insultases a cualquiera que no fuese como tú ¿verdad?

Él me inculcó las ideas Granger… - estaba a medio metro de ella.

Fíjate tú… entonces estás perdonado – puso sus brazos en jarras.

Granger, Granger – puso ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza dejándola contra una pared – me encanta cuando te enfadas conmigo…

Entonces estarás encantado durante toda tu vida – le sonrió desafiante.

Me encantan tus labios… me preguntó qué tal sabrán… - se humedeció los suyos instintivamente.

Pruébalos – le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Hecho – se acercó a ella lentamente.

No es posible – susurró un chico moreno totalmente derrotado. Había llegado justo en el momento que ella, la chica que tanto le gustaba, aceptaba que aquel asqueroso degustase el sabor de sus labios. Estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera había notado la peligrosidad en el tono que empleó ella. Estaba tan sumido en los pensamientos negativos que tampoco notó cómo ella levantaba disimuladamente la rodilla derecha. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo y tan corroído por los celos que no pudo evitar hacer explotar una de las armaduras que "protegían" la entrada al puente. Estaba tan asfixiado por el nuevo descubrimiento que se fue corriendo de allí sin ver el final.

Prepárate Granger… - susurró el rubio. Cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros, la rodilla de la castaña impactó con fuerza en el cuerpo del integrante de la casa de las serpientes.

¿Estás bien Draco? – le preguntó con fingido interés mientras que él se retorcía en el suelo del dolor - ¿sigues encontrándome encantadora?

Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia; te acordarás de esto – le amenazó.

Te diré un secreto – se agachó hasta estar a su misma altura – no me das miedo y ahora… - dio un golpe en sus rodillas con las dos manos para ponerse en pie – supongo que no te importará que me valla ¿no?

¡Vete al infierno! – gritó con rabia.

Los estúpidos primero Malfoy – se alejó despacio - ¡Ah! – se dio la vuelta – siento mucho que no hayas ganado la apuesta…

¿Cómo sabías eso? – preguntó sorprendido desde el suelo.

En realidad no lo sabía pero… era muy extraño que de repente te portaras tan bien conmigo ¿no? Hay que aprender a actuar mejor huroncillo – le sonrió para perderse por los pasillos – Nada me sale bien – se sentó derrotada en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea.

¿Cómo es que no estás con tu amiguito? – Hermione dio un salto al ver a sus dos amigos jugando medio escondidos al ajedrez.

Casi me matáis del susto – se llevó una mano al pecho - ¿De qué amigo hablas Ron?

Pues del estúpido hurón ¿de quién va a ser? – respondió fastidiado.

Esto… pues no salió bien – se encogió de hombros mirando a las escaleras. Lo que no vio fue cómo Harry sonreía – Tengo que subir a la habitación a terminar el discurso de mañana… nos vemos en la cena ¿vale?

Vale – dijeron los dos a coro.

Ahora me concentraré en el discurso de despedida y después intentaré pensar en algo para poder pasar la estúpida prueba de las narices – sacó un pergamino y la pluma - ¡Listo! – ya eran las diez de la noche y tenía que bajar a cenar – Me quedan dos horas… estoy perdida – susurró derrotada – Hola chicos – se encontró a sus dos amigos en la sala común – ¿vamos a cenar?

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – le preguntó preocupado Harry.

Porque mañana es el último día que estaremos en el colegio y seguro que lo echaré de menos – mintió al menos en una parte.

Por lo menos nosotros tres seguiremos juntos – sonrió Ron - ¡y ahora a degustar la cena!

Ya son casi las doce de la noche… será mejor que me vaya a descansar para mañana – sonrió Ginny mientras se desperezaba – Hasta mañana chicos – sonrió a Harry y a su hermano – Hermione… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

¿Eh? – estaba tan resignada que ya no se daba cuenta ni siquiera de dónde estaba – Claro… - susurró y dejó que la pelirroja la llevase a una esquina apartada de sus dos amigos.

¿Lo has conseguido al final? – preguntó esperanzada.

No – respondió tristemente.

¿Cómo que no? ¿Ni cuando fuimos al pueblo? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo te cambiaste de imagen? – volvió a negar - ¿cuándo jugaste con nosotros al Quidditch? – negó por tercera vez - ¿Cómo es posible?

Lo que pasa es que yo no le gusto a Harry – ahora que lo había dicho de palabra se sentía aún peor.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó totalmente desorientada la pelirroja.

Hombre… digo yo que para que un chico me bese tendré que gustarle aunque sea un poquito ¿no?

¿Qué? – a Ginny casi le da un ataque de risa.

¿De qué te ríes eh? – preguntó totalmente ofendida.

Creo que entendiste mal lo que te dije Hermione – siguió cuando pudo dejar de reírse.

¿Qué lo entendí mal? ¿a qué te refieres?

Muy sencillo. Verás… yo te dije que tenías que salir con Harry sí… pero no dije que tenías que salir SÓLO con él. Es decir, que podías haber salido con todo el colegio en una excursión y hubieses salido con él ¿entiendes?

Creo que sí – se hubiese pegado una bofetada por tonta si no le hubiese asaltado otra pregunta - ¿y el beso?

Eso también lo entendiste mal… Nunca dije que tendría que ser un beso romántico… bastaba con el beso de buenas noches que te da en la mejilla – sonrió.

A ver si me aclaro… ¿me estás diciendo que bastaba con salir con Ron y Harry como siempre y dejar que el me diese un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches como casi todos los días?

Exactamente ¿no ha pasado eso?

¡No! – gritó recordando todo lo que había hecho en los días anteriores. Ella se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla pero no dejó que él hiciese lo mismo – mierda… - masculló - ¿qué hora es? – preguntó esperanzada.

Son menos cinco… ¡aún te da tiempo!

¿Vale que me acompañe al puente?

Sí, claro – sonrió - ¡suerte! – subió las escaleras.

¡Harry! – del grito su amigo moreno casi se cae de la silla.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Ven conmigo! – sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el puente - ¿qué hora es? – preguntó entre jadeos por la carrera.

Falta un minuto para las doce ¿qué pasa?

¡Buenas noches! – se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches – la miró como si estuviese totalmente loca.

¡He dicho buenas noches Harry! – se volvió a poner de puntillas y volvió a besarle.

Buenas noches Hermione – seguía sin saber qué es lo que quería su amiga.

¡Pero bueno! – puso sus brazos en jarra - ¡Buenas noches Harry! – repitió despacio, se levantó y suavemente le besó en la mejilla.

Buenas noches Hermione – tartamudeó nervioso - ¿te pasa algo?

¡Argggg! ¡tienes que darme un beso en la mejilla Harry! ¡cómo siempre que te despides! – parecía a punto de saltarle al cuello.

Vale, vale – levantó sus manos en señal de rendición – Buenas noches Hermione – se agachó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Se desvió lentamente a su cuello cuando ella dio un pequeño bote.

¿Qué hora es?

Las doce

¿Exactas? – preguntó esperanzada.

Pues no… son las doce y tres minutos – respondió desconcertado

¿Y tres minutos? – por tres cochinos minutos no lo había conseguido… mañana tendría que contárselo a todo el mundo – Entiendo – se marchó con la cabeza gacha a su habitación.

¿Qué le pasará? – susurró Harry mientras con su mano rozaba el lugar en el que su amiga había depositado aquellos besos y sonreía tontamente.

Será posible… - se derrumbó en su cama – mañana tendré que contarle a todo el mundo mi secreto… - hundió la cara en la almohada.


	7. Y llegó el último día

¡Hola! ¿qué tal habéis pasado la semana? Espero que bien jejejejejejeje

Esto… todos los personajes que utilizo aquí son propiedad de JK Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquiera que haya comprado los derechos (por enésima vez yo no lo he hecho…)

¡Y aquí está el último capítulo! Espero que os guste el desenlace :-) ¡Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme! ¡Nos vemos en otra historia!

¡Agur!

Por fin llegó el último día del curso. Muchos de los alumnos estaban preparando el atuendo que iban a llevar a la ceremonia de graduación. Esperaban ansiosos ese momento desde hacía unos... siete años. Era la primera vez en la historia del colegio que todos los alumnos estaban totalmente despiertos a las seis en punto de la mañana. Aprovechaban para bañarse, aplicar algún que otro hechizo sobre su ropa para dejarla completamente a su gusto, disfrutar de la última pelea de almohadas o simplemente mirar por la ventana intentando mejorar el estado de ánimo.

¿Por qué estás así? ¡Hoy es el último día!

Pero... es que no os veré hasta el final del verano...

Justo cuando entremos los tres en la academia de aurores. No te preocupes tres meses pasan rápido...

Eso es demasiado tiempo sin veros Ron...

¿Demasiado tiempo sin vernos a Hermione y a mí? – se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo por la espalda - ¿o demasiado tiempo sin ver a Hermione?

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – tartamudeó nervioso.

Sí, sí... como ella misma dijo... ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿a que cumpla ciento cincuenta años? A esa edad ya no le quedarán ni esos pelos que suele llevar ¿eh?

No te metas con ella Ron... – le amenazó mirándole de frente.

Vale, vale... pero sólo porque eres el mago más poderoso del colegio – rió.

Ja ja ja

¡Venga! Baja ahora mismo a la sala y espérala... cuando baje le dices que te encantaría ser su acompañante en esta noche tan especial para ella – levantó una ceja con picardía.

¿Tú crees que querrá?

Hombre... no ha encontrado pareja... – respondió vagamente al sentarse en la cama.

¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿ha hablado contigo?

Eh... no exactamente... Verás... es que... yo...

Tú qué Ron...

Yo... me enteré, por casualidad por supuesto, de que había un par de chicos interesados en nuestra amiga y... – Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – tal vez les hiciera cambiar de opinión – terminó bajando la mirada.

¿Sólo un par?

Bueno, está bien... confesaré... eran siete.

¿Siete? ¿Has alejado a siete chicos?

Sí... yo... lo siento pero es que quería que fuese contigo... – levantó la vista y se encontró con que su amigo se había sentado a su lado con un gesto ausente.

Entiendo... tú has alejado a siete chicos para que no la inviten al baile – comenzó a contar levantando los dedos – y yo he hecho lo mismo con cinco más...

¿Qué?

Pues eso... que he alejado a cinco chicos...

Somos los peores amigos del mundo... cuando se entere Hermione nos va a sacar del colegio a maldiciones...

No tiene que enterarse ¿no?

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Se lo vas a contar tú? Porque te aseguro que yo no...

¡Es cierto! Bueno, pues ¡baja ya de una vez!

¿Te importa que primero me cambie de ropa? Más que nada es para que no me vea con estas pintas – señaló la camisa y los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos; estaban en verano y hacía tanto calor que casi hubiesen podido cenar calamar gigante cocido.

No creo que le importe mucho... ¡estás muy sexy! – rió.

Ronald Billius Weasly… ¿es eso una proposición? – caminó al baño con ropa nueva.

¡Ni loco compito con Hermione por ti! ¿qué clase de suicida crees que soy?

Al otro lado en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo había dos integrantes del mismo que intentaban por todos los medios despertar a la tercera que se negaba a abrir los ojos.

¿Estará dormida de verdad?

Supongo que sí ¿no? ¿por qué iba a fingir?

¿Por qué no ha conseguido pasar la prueba y no quiere contarnos su secreto por ejemplo? – preguntó Parvati poniendo los ojos en blanco; pasar tanto tiempo con alguien hace que se te peguen algunos gestos... una pena que no funcione también para el estudio.

Claro... puede ser eso...

Va a ser que sí... ¡ayúdame a sacarla de aquí! – la castaña se había deslizado lentamente hasta el final del colchón.

Alguna vez tendrás que levantarte Hermione Jane Granger y nosotras seguiremos aquí hasta que eso ocurra así que… ¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable? – le informó Lavender mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

¡Ya está bien! – salió de entre las sábanas – Sólo pido un poco de tranquilidad para dormir… ¿eso es un pecado?

Dos cosas – Parvati se sentó delante de ella – la primera es que sabemos que estás despierta hace por lo menos dos horas y la segunda es que… sabes perfectamente que no nos vamos a ir hasta que sepamos si has superado la prueba o no.

¿Vosotras lo habéis hecho? – les preguntó a ambas; para su fastidio ambas asintieron.

Lo mío fue bastante fácil pero aburrido – le informó Lavender – Luna se empeñó en que tenía que escribir un artículo para el Quisquilloso y que su padre lo publicase… escribí sobre un animal mitad caballito de mar mitad águila que pasaba medio año en el mar y el otro en el cielo – sonrió. Hermione se maldecía internamente por no haberse sentado al lado de la rubia.

Y yo… bueno… tuve que preguntarle a Seamus si quería venir a la graduación conmigo… - sonrió Parvati.

¿Y eso era un reto? – preguntó la castaña.

¡Claro que lo era! – reclamó su compañera indignada - ¡Me dio mucha vergüenza hacerlo! Por cierto Lavender… ya hablaremos del tema… - la amenazó.

En realidad no fue una prueba del todo… - le informó su amiga – porque yo sabía que Seamus quería ir contigo – sonrió.

¡Qué buena amiga eres! – ambas se abrazaron; Hermione tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de salir de allí - ¿Y tú lo conseguiste? – ahora toda la atención de sus compañeras de dormitorio se centraban en ella.

¿Yo? Pues… claro que lo conseguí – tartamudeó no muy segura - ¿qué os pensabais?

Ah… vale – respondió Parvati – Como tardabas tanto en levantarte pensamos que no lo habías conseguido y que no nos querías contar ese secretito tuyo… por cierto… ¿qué te mando hacer la pelirroja? – sonrió.

Sacar un excelente en pociones – dijo como si cualquier cosa.

Esa pequeña pecosa se va a enterar de lo que significa poner un reto – masculló Lavender.

Tranquila… te puedo asegurar que está totalmente enterada – sonrió Parvati con malicia.

¿Qué le dijiste que hiciese?

Lo averiguaremos hoy – rompió en carcajadas.

A veces me dais miedo chicas – la castaña se levantó lentamente - ¿sabéis una cosa? – ambas esperaron impacientes la noticia – resulta que estoy completamente en… - carraspeó ruidosamente para poder enmascarar la palabra "enamorada" que iba a salir de sus labios.

¿Qué has dicho? no te hemos oído…

Emocionada… he dicho emocionada… ya sabéis… por el discurso de hoy – sonrió tímidamente.

Yo también lo estaría – siguió Lavender – y menos mal que has superado la prueba si no… imagínate que lo sueltas en medio del discurso ¿eh?

Sí… qué mal ¿no? – sonrió con tristeza. Hace unos segundos había estado a punto de decirles a sus amigas su secreto. Bueno, tal vez podría controlarse como lo hizo antes ¿no? Estaría completamente pendiente de lo que salía de su boca; sobre todo durante el discurso de esa misma noche.

Por cierto Hermione ¿con quién vas a ir a la Graduación? – preguntó Parvati desde el baño - ¿te ha invitado alguien?

No… - ¡se había olvidado de que tenía que ir con alguien! ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Bueno, puedes pedirle a Harry que vaya contigo – le informó Lavender – me he enterado de que no se lo ha pedido a nadie todavía…

Que raro ¿no? Cualquier chica querría ir con él… - respondió Parvati - ¿Verdad Hermione? ¿Hermione? – pero no obtuvo respuesta puesto que ella ya había salido de la habitación rumbo a la sala común sin oír nada de lo que habían dicho sus compañeras.

¡Hermione! – gritó Harry antes de que la aludida saliese en pijama de la sala en busca de un acompañante.

¿Quién? – justo antes de salir se había parado por el grito - ¿Harry? – se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo que le sonreía.

¿A quién esperabas eh? ¿dónde vas con esa pinta?

¿Con qué pinta? – se miró para descubrir que aún llevaba puestos los pantalones cortos y la camisola del pijama. De repente toda la sangre se le subió a las mejillas – No me había dado cuenta…

No te preocupes… seguro que a muchos no les importaría verte así… - se iba a acercar pero prefirió esperar un poco más alejado de ella por si acaso se le ocurría alguna brillante idea a su instinto… ver así a la chica que te gusta es demasiado para cualquiera… y más para un adolescente.

Gracias… creo – ella se acercó - ¿Sabes Harry? Te quiero… - ¡no! Estúpido cerebro no me puedes hacer esto… piensa Hermione… ¡piensa rápido! ¿Por qué me mira así?

¿Me quieres? – repitió tontamente al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

¡Te quiero preguntar una cosa! – soltó en el último momento haciendo que su amigo se quedase anclado en el sitio.

¿Y qué es? – preguntó bastante desilusionado.

¿Vienes conmigo a la Graduación? – tendría que haberle preguntado otra cosa… es muy peligroso mezclar un hechizo que te hace revelar tu más escondido secreto con el chico que te gusta cuando él es protagonista ¿no?

Eh… - estaba a punto de comenzar a dar saltos de alegría pero decidió que era mejor contenerse… sólo hasta la noche claro - Claro que te acompaño – sonrió intentando no parecer embobado; hay que decir que le costó mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Gracias – sonrió y, en un impulso, le besó en la mejilla – te quiero – le susurró.

¿Qué? - ¿le había vuelto a decir que le quería? ¿o había oído mal?

Te quiero agradecer que me acompañes incluyendo tu nombre en el discurso de esta noche ¿puedo? - ¡Merlín! Si esto seguía así acabaría tirándose de los pelos.

Por supuesto – no sabía muy bien que pensar… su amiga estaba muy rara – no hacia falta que me pidieses permiso para eso…

Por si acaso – sonrió - ¿me esperas para ir al Gran Comedor?

Por supuesto – la vio desaparecer por las escaleras.

Está muy rara ¿no? – Ron bajó las escaleras – tal vez sean los nervios de esta noche…

Supongo que sí – Harry se encogió de hombros.

Tranquilo campeón… ya verás que antes de que acabe la noche ella te besará – sonrió intentando alegrar a su amigo.

Espero que sí – respondió el moreno mientras fijaba la vista en la chimenea.

Harry… ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Hermione eh? – el pelirrojo se había puesto enfrente de él – porque como no sean honestas… ¡te las verás conmigo! – le amenazó con el puño.

No cuela Ronald… recuerda que no me das miedo…

Pues coló con los siete tíos esos…

¡Estoy lista! – Hermione volvió a aparecer al pie de las escaleras totalmente preparada.

¡Por fin! Pensé que moriría de hambre…

Qué exagerado eres Ron… - la castaña le miró de reojo - ¿Sabes una cosa? – en el momento más inesperado soltaba esa pregunta.

¿Qué? – ella se acercó al oído de su amigo.

Pues que estoy completamente en… - se calló de repente - ¡otra vez no! – gritó sin darse cuenta de que casi deja sordo a su amigo pelirrojo.

¡Hermione! ¿estás loca o qué? Casi me dejas sordo – comenzó a masajear la zona intentando quitar ese agudo zumbido que había dejado el grito de su amiga.

¡Sólo era una broma Ron! – se alejó corriendo de allí.

Definitivamente está loca – Harry no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su amiga a toda prisa.

La próxima vez lo suelto… ¡tengo que decírselo a alguien o me volveré completamente loca!

Demasiado tarde Granger… - Draco pasó por su lado.

Qué gracioso… Por cierto… ¿qué tal tu estómago? – le sonrió cuando él se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

Mejor que tu cara…

Será idiota… - no podía arriesgarse a decirle nada más por si acaso se le escapaba su "secreto".

Vuelve a decir eso hurón y te convierto en algo repugnante – Harry había llegado a la altura de su amiga – aunque me costará encontrar algo más asqueroso que tú.

No sé a qué te refieres cara rajada… sólo tienes que mirarte al espejo – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triunfante.

¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que una ameba tuviese esa capacidad de reacción – Hermione se interpuso entre ambos antes de que su amigo le hechizase – así que… si tuvieses la amabilidad de dejarnos pasar… ¡espera! Se me olvidaba que tú no sabes lo que significa eso… - sonrió.

¡Qué bonito! La pareja anormal perfecta… el cara rajada y la sangre sucia…

Tienes razón… por si no lo sabías estoy locamente enamorada de Harry – y ahí va la declaración.

Sí ya claro… déjame en paz Granger – Draco desapareció entre las puertas del comedor.

¿Qué? – estaba completamente alucinada, acababa de decir su mayor secreto y ¿no le creían? Eso era indignante ¡se iba a enterar!

Gracias Hermione – su amigo, sin saberlo, había hecho que se detuviese antes de ir donde cierto rubito y gritarle que era cierto que estaba completamente enamorada del chico-que-vivió.

¿Eh? ¡Ah! De nada… - le miró y estaba totalmente colorado - ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó con preocupación.

No tranquila… es que me impresionó lo de dijiste – sonrió acercándose a ella.

¿Lo de que estoy enamorada de ti? – la segunda vez que lo confiesa – había que callarle ¿no? – sonrió rogando por sonar convincente.

Sí, claro… - Harry bajó la mirada.

¡Has hecho bien Hermione! – Ron se unió a sus dos amigos para evitar que ella se diese cuenta de la repentina tristeza de su amigo moreno – Y ahora… ¡a desayunar! – se sentaron en la mesa.

Buenos días Ginny – le saludó la castaña cuando se sentó frente a ella.

Buenos días – susurró la pelirroja sin levantar la vista del plato.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada; su amiga estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Yo… - seguía sin levantar la mirada.

Espera – Hermione se acercó a donde estaba su amiga y se sentó a su lado - ¿qué te pasa? – bajó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la cara de su amiga que curiosamente estaba completamente roja.

La prueba… yo… - tartamudeaba.

¿No has realizado la prueba?

Sí… la he hecho… ese es el problema

¿En qué consistía? – por primera vez en toda la conversación la pelirroja la miró. Pareció pensárselo mucho pero, al final, decidió contárselo. Se acercó a su oído para susurrárselo.

Parvati me dijo que debía escribirle una carta de amor a Snape y firmarla con mi nombre…

¿En serio? – gritó en medio del comedor. Su amiga intentó por todos los medios hacerla callar – Pero bueno… - susurró en tono de reproche - ¿qué es eso tan malo que no quieres que sepa la gente eh?

Pues que… yo… bueno… no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy saliendo con Neville a escondidas…

Eso no es tan malo Ginny…

Eso díselo a él; tiene mucho miedo de la reacción de Ron y me hizo prometer guardar lo nuestro en secreto.

¡Vaya! Que fastidio… - desvió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores donde Snape miraba su plato con ansias asesinas - ¿y qué ha pasado?

Pues… que me mandó a su despacho y me soltó un discurso para decirme que una alumna y un profesor no podían tener esa clase de relaciones – reprimió una sonrisa – lo siento… es que fue muy cómico…

Pero no ha pasado nada más ¿no?

No, pero ahora no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara

Mejor así te ahorras el verlo cada día – sonrió su amiga intentando levantarle la moral – Creo que deberíamos vengarnos de Lavender y Parvati ¿no crees?

Sí… tengo todo el día para pensar en algo – sonrió con maldad - ¿y tú conseguiste hacer la prueba?

No – respondió con amargura.

Siento no haberlo explicado mejor… - se disculpó.

No hay problema… ya está hecho ¿no?

¿Cuál es ese secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

Pues… - ya que ella se había sincerado ahora era su turno – que estoy enamorada de Harry – le susurró.

¿Qué? – ahora el turno de gritar era de Ginny haciendo por segunda vez que todos las mirasen con curiosidad – Perdón – sonrió y se acercó a su amiga - ¿y yo te dije que tendrías que salir con él? Qué metedura de pata… normal que pensases que me refería a una cita…

Bueno, por ahora no ha pasado nada – suspiró ella – sólo se lo he soltado al hurón pero pensó que sólo estaba siguiéndole la corriente… no sabes lo difícil que es no confesarlo todo…

Tú tranquila… sólo tienes que aguantar hasta esta noche ¿no? Después el estúpido hechizo se termina – sonrió para animar a su amiga.

Espero que sí… pero… es que… el discurso de esta noche… ¡y además Harry es mi pareja!

Sí que te pones retos hija… Bueno, cuando termines de desayunar nos vamos las dos a la sala de los menesteres y desaparecemos durante todo el día ¿vale?

Está bien

¿Os pasa algo? – preguntó Harry preocupado – No hacéis más que dar gritos por ahí…

No, es que hemos decidido irnos a la sala de los menesteres para poder prepararnos bien – sonrió Ginny – eso es todo.

¿Os vais a meter todo el día ahí? ¿Tanto tiempo necesitáis para poneros guapas? – preguntó casi divertido Ron.

Ronald no tientes a tu suerte… - le amenazó la castaña.

¿No vais a comer? – preguntó Harry.

Dobby nos dará algo seguro – contestó Hermione.

Bueno, basta de explicaciones ¡nos vamos! ¡hasta la noche! – ambas se levantaron a la vez.

¡Ginny! – la voz de Luna hicieron que se detuviesen - ¿Puedo ir con vosotras?

Claro – respondió Hermione – oye ¿conseguiste lo que te dije? – preguntó cuando se alejaron del comedor.

La verdad es que no – respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

¿No te preocupa tener que decir tu mayor secreto a todo el mundo? – preguntó asombrada la pelirroja.

No… porque no tengo secretos – zanjó la conversación.

Bien… preparémonos para esta noche – suspiró Hermione después de encerrarse en el cuarto de los menesteres.

¿No tardan mucho? – preguntó Harry; llevaban media hora esperando.

Si note hubieses empeñado en bajar tan pronto no me estarías preguntando cada dos minutos si tardan o no mucho… - respondía aburrido el pelirrojo.

Perdona… sólo estoy nervioso… eso es todo… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir…

Vale, vale… sólo déjate llevar

Ron, si me dejo llevar la besaré nada más entre por la puerta

Entonces… ¡controla tus hormonas durante unas horas!

Qué gracioso… por cierto ¿con quién vas tú?

Con Luna – susurró totalmente rojo.

¡Qué romántico! – rió su amigo

Por lo menos yo le dije que me gustaba – se levantó del sillón.

Eso es un golpe bajo…

¡Hola chicos! – Ginny apareció por la puerta - ¿Qué tal estoy?

Estás preciosa – le respondió Neville adelantándose a sus dos amigos.

Gracias - sonrió la pelirroja totalmente colorada.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso al rechinar de dientes de Ron.

Por supuesto – ambos desaparecieron por el retrato.

Será posible… - refunfuñó Ron – cómo le pase algo… ¡me lo cargo!

Deja de hacer que eres un asesino en serie… - le cortó aburrido – sabes que Neville nunca le haría daño…

Vale, vale… ¿cuándo viene Hermione? – el retrato volvió a abrirse para ver la cabeza de Luna que se asomaba - ¿No vais a salir?

Pensábamos que ibais a entrar vosotras – contestó Ron - ¿cómo has entrado?

Hermione me dijo la contraseña… quería darte una sorpresa – sonrió apareciendo completamente.

Pues lo has conseguido – sonrió embobado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a su acompañante - ¿Nos vamos?

Claro – ambos desaparecieron.

Y me dejan solo – murmuró Harry.

Harry James Potter ¿No vas a salir? ¿te da vergüenza que te vea vestido con túnica de gala? He de decirte que estabas muy guapo en cuarto – sonrió.

¿Sí? – Salió de la sala y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras – Hermione… estás preciosa… - casi babeó encima de ella.

Gracias – rió – eres muy amable…

No tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad… es la verdad.

Será mejor que vayamos al comedor – le cortó antes de lanzarse a abrazarle y besarle como una loca.

Antes de comenzar con la celebración – Dumbledore se había levantado haciendo callar a todos los alumnos que se revolvían nerviosos en sus sillas – tengo el inmenso honor de presentar no sólo a la alumna más brillante de todos los que han pasado por aquí durante cien años, sino a una chica que dejaría a un lado todo por ayudar a cualquier persona… sea amiga o enemiga. Alguien que personifica la comprensión, la sabiduría, la amistad y la lealtad – todas las mesas, a excepción de Slythering por supuesto, comenzaron a aplaudir – veo que saben a quién me refiero – sonrió – Aquí tienen a Hermione Jane Granger, premio anual – la mencionada se acercó con timidez – Felicidades – la abrazó como un padre abrazaría a su hija – Mucha suerte – se alejó dejándola frente al atril.

Menuda presentación – sintió que estaba totalmente roja. Al instante se oyeron silbidos y aplausos de la mesa de Gryffindor; sobre todo de parte de uno de sus integrantes – Bueno, hoy terminamos un ciclo muy importante en nuestras vidas – comenzó a leer el discurso – durante todos estos años hemos aprendido no sólo cómo utilizar y respetar la magia, si no a vivir. A distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal… a cumplir reglas… - en ese momento del discurso soltó una carcajada – aunque yo no sea la más indicada para hablar de este punto – muchos asintieron sonrientes – a ser más tolerantes con los que nos rodean… En fin… hemos aprendido que en este mundo nada es lo que parece. Durante este tiempo hemos encontrado amigos insustituibles, enemigos acérrimos e incluso, por que no, el amor. Por mi parte he aprendido que no sólo es suficiente saber al dedillo la teoría, también es necesario aprender de experiencias. Y tengo que decir que la mejor de todas ha sido convivir con cada uno de vosotros. Aunque alguno no me recuerde dentro de algunos años… os puedo asegurar que siempre guardaréis un sitio en mi corazón. Tanto vosotros estudiantes – se giró hasta quedar frente al profesorado – como vosotros – toda la mesa sonrió a excepción de cierto profesor que únicamente gruñó por lo bajo – Y lo último que me queda por decir es… ¡A disfrutar del banquete y del baile! – gritó con alegría haciendo que todos los alumnos, sin excepción, aplaudiesen - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… - Ginny y Luna se miraron entre si alarmadas; sabían que había terminado el discurso… lo habían oído como unas trescientas veces ese mismo día – Quiero deciros que ¡estoy completamente enamorada de Harry James Potter! – en ese momento sólo se oía silencio. El mencionado en el discurso estaba estático en el sitio sin saber exactamente qué decir. Los demás miraban a uno y a otro como si se tratase de un partido de tenis. En el momento que las neuronas de Hermione se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó paralizada por el miedo; no podía creer que al final lo hubiese dicho. Todo este tiempo encerrada para no contarlo ¡y ahora lo dice delante de todo el mundo! No podía levantar la mirada. Exactamente no quería encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que seguramente ahora la estarían mirando con comprensión buscando una excusa.

¿A qué esperas idiota? – preguntó Ron dándole un codazo a Harry que parecía haberse quedado totalmente petrificado – si la chica a la que quiero me dice que está enamorada de mi no me quedo como un idiota ¡reacciona!

¿Qué? – de repente todos los integrantes de la mesa comenzaron a dar golpes en la mesa – Tienes razón – se levantó y se encaminó al atrio donde su "amiga" no dejaba de mirarse los zapatos. Una vez allí se puso delante de todo el colegio – Eh… - Hermione retrocedió un poco al ver que él estaba allí a su lado – Esto… - comenzó a tartamudear - ¡qué demonios! – si ella había sido tan valiente de decirlo él no se iba a quedar atrás… además tenía la certeza de que era totalmente correspondido - ¡Yo también estoy completamente enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger! – toda la sala explotó en aplausos y silbidos; hay que reseñar que tanto la mesa de las serpientes como el jefe de la casa les miraron fastidiados porque no podían comenzar a degustar la comida que tenían delante.

¿De verdad? – consiguió farfullar la castaña mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Quieres que lo vuelva a gritar? – le sonrió – Claro que es cierto… llevo casi toda la semana intentando decírtelo – se acercó más a ella.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Todo el mundo nos está mirando… - se refugió en los brazos de Harry ocultando su cara.

¿Qué te parece si nos besamos? – ella levantó la cara – sería un buen comienzo ¿no?

¿Bueno? Excelente diría yo – y ahí, frente a todos los demás alumnos, se besaron apasionadamente.

¡Ya está bien! – gritó Harry cuando se separó de ella a desgana todo hay que decirlo - ¡Todos a comer! – y ambos desaparecieron en busca de algo más de intimidad – Hermione – la paró justo debajo del árbol donde tantas veces habían estado hablando - ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Lo que quieras – sonrió haciendo que a él le fallasen las rodillas.

Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor chico de todos los que hay por ahí pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? – la miró a los ojos.

Bueno… déjame pensarlo – hizo ademán de estar pensándolo seriamente - ¡Claro que sí tonto! – le abrazó.

Menuda contestación… - fingió estar molesto.

Prefieres un ¡sí cariño mío!

Casi que prefiero lo de tonto – ambos rieron.

Vale – le abrazó más fuerte – te quiero tonto – susurró sobre sus labios.

Yo también te quiero sabelotodo – sonrió y se volvieron a besar.


	8. En el baile

¡Hola! Después de pensarlo mucho (bueno no tanto) y de recibir ánimos para que haga un pequeño epílogo… ¡aquí está! Espero que os guste jejejejejejeje

¡Ah! Todos estos personajes pertenece a JK Rowling, la Warner y cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Algunas personas también me han pedido que les avise si hago otro fic y tengo que decir que… sí, tengo otro recién empezado… se llama "Leer un libro no hace daño a nadie" si queréis podéis pasar a leerlo y me decís lo que os parece ¿vale?

¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Sois un solete jejejejeje

Aio!

Estuvieron toda la noche bailando. Bueno vale, la única que bailaba era Hermione porque Harry no conseguía llevar el ritmo. Harta de que él le pisase los pies decidió que lo mejor era quedarse tranquilitos en un rincón y aprovechar el tiempo perdido…

¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? – preguntó Ron mientras comía un trozo de pollo – Hace una hora que no les veo…

¿Dónde crees que pueden estar eh? – preguntó Ginny que se había acercado a la mesa para tomar un refresco – Imagínate que la chica de la que estás enamorado se te declara delante de todo el mundo ¿tú qué harías?

Esto… - se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas pero ninguna que le pudiese contar a su hermanita pequeña.

¡Serás pervertido! – estalló en risas la pelirroja al ver que su hermano se parecía cada vez más a un tomate.

¡Déjame en paz! – volvió a enfrascarse en la comida – La próxima vez no pregunto nada…

Ahí vienen – dijo Neville al ver que los dos chicos avanzaban hacia ellos cogidos de la mano y con el pelo un poco revuelto.

¡Hola! ¿queda algo de comida? – Harry se abalanzó sobre los pastelillos - ¡están deliciosos! – ni se molestaba en masticar; sólo engullía.

Déjame algo de comida ¿no? – Hermione le limpió los labios con una servilleta mientras el rostro del moreno parecía quedarse estancado en la posición atontado.

¿Qué habéis estado haciendo que tenéis tanta hambre? – preguntó Ron sin malicia. Pasaron unos segundos en los que sólo se oía la música. El pelirrojo comenzó a darse cuenta del alcance de su pregunta por lo que sus orejas casi echan humo del calor que se había concentrado en ellas. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

¡Esas hormonas Ronnie! – Harry casi se atraganta de la risa.

¡No me refería a eso!

Merlín… ¿qué es lo que tienes en esa cabecita Ronald? – preguntó Hermione intentando aparentar seriedad pero no lo consiguió.

Si es que este hermano mío… - Ginny intentó beber un poco pero desistió.

No os metáis con él… - Luna salió en su defensa. Los demás intentaron dejar de reírse – Es un hombre – se encogió de hombros.

¡Oye! – gritaron a la vez Ron, Neville y Harry; las chicas sólo pudieron reírse como locas.

Vale, vale… - Hermione intentó respirar – Mejor lo dejamos…

¿Has visto quiénes están ahí? – Luna señaló a Parvati y Lavender quienes parecían pasárselo muy bien entre cotilleos.

Creo que es hora de una pequeña venganza… - Ginny se frotó las manos.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntaron a la vez sus dos amigas.

¿Veis esto? – les enseñó una pequeña cajita y les susurró algo al oído - ¿Venís conmigo?

¡Hecho! – las tres se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus "futuras víctimas"

¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando?

¡Hombre Ginny! – saludó Parvati muy contenta - ¿qué tal estás eh?

Muy bien… gracias – su voz era bastante amable.

Supongo que la prueba no te causaría ningún quebradero de cabeza ¿verdad? – le sonrió maliciosamente.

¡No que va! Tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido…

¡Menos mal! Yo estaba segura de que te enfadarías – intervino Lavender.

¡No exageréis! Yo sé encajar una broma…

¿Y qué tal tú Hermione?

¿Yo? Perfectamente bien ¿por qué?

Hombre… decir delante de todos que estás enamorada de Harry sin saber si él te corresponde… digo yo que no es una situación muy divertida ¿no?

Tienes razón pero… en algún momento tendría que habérselo dicho… así que os agradezco la idea del jueguecito.

¡Vaya! De nada – comentó ilusionada Lavender - ¿y tú que tal Luna?

Bien, no puedo quejarme – sonrió la aludida.

Una pregunta… ¿conseguiste lo que te dijeron que hicieras? – preguntó interesada Parvati.

No

¿Y entonces por qué no vas por ahí proclamando a los cuatro vientos tu mayor secreto?

Porque no tengo ninguno – respondió mirándola fijamente - ¿y tú?

¿Yo? ¿secretos? ¡qué va! – tartamudeó bastante nerviosa.

¿Por qué te has puesto nerviosa? – Ginny se acercó a ella.

Por nada, por nada… - sonrió.

De repente tengo mucha sed – interrumpió Lavender ya que sabía que la siguiente en el interrogatorio iba a ser ella.

¡Yo os traigo unos refrescos! – dijo alegremente Hermione – Así de paso me cojo yo otro… tengo sed…

Será de tanto utilizar la boca ¿no? – preguntó maliciosamente Ginny mientras le daba un empujoncito.

¡Oye! ¡un respeto! – durante el movimiento la pelirroja le había dado a su amiga la cajita que les enseñó antes – Enseguida vengo.

Gracias – las cuatro se quedaron completamente calladas – Está bien la música ¿verdad? – Lavender intentó aligerar el clima que se había creado.

Sí, no pensé que iban a elegir un grupo tan bueno – sonrió Luna.

¡Ya estoy aquí! – anunció Hermione – ufff casi me tengo que pegar por los zumos… ¡eso es un desmadre! – les tendió dos vasos a sus amigas - ¡Por un nuevo y excelente futuro! – las cinco brindaron.

Bueno – comenzó Ginny al ver que las dos chicas se habían bebido todo el contenido de un trago – y ahora vamos a cosas más interesantes…

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lavander.

Oye Hermione… ¿de qué era el zumo? Sabía raro…

¿Cómo si hubiesen añadido otro ingrediente o algo así? – preguntó sonriente la castaña.

Sí… - de repente abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Le habéis echado algo al zumo?

Ya te dije que eran bastante inteligentes – susurró Luna a su amiga pelirroja - ¡Se han dado cuenta! – hizo un pequeño puchero.

¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que no se iban a dar cuenta ¡qué fastidio! – Ginny se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

En serio… ¿qué le habéis echado? – preguntó por segunda vez Parvati temiéndose lo peor.

¿Tú qué crees que le he podido echar? – Hermione se acercó más a sus amigas con una sonrisa misteriosa y maliciosa al mismo tiempo.

¿No habréis sido capaces verdad? – Lavender casi se cae del nerviosismo.

¡Eso está totalmente prohibido! ¡podéis acabar en Azkaban!

A nosotras no nos va a pasar nada… - se acercó más la castaña – recuerda quién intervino en la derrota de quién… - le sonrió con autosuficiencia – Además… ¿a quién iban a creer? ¿a la premio anual o a vosotras?

¡Nos habéis echado veritaserum!

Así es – sonrió Ginny - ahora nos vais a decir vuestro más vergonzoso secreto… y ya sabéis que no hay peros que valgan…

¡Un momento! – les paró Hermione justo cuando iban a soltarlo todo - ¡sonorus! Así se os oirá mejor

Venga… contárnoslo…

¡Yo duermo con mi osito de peluche! ¡Se llama Draco! – gritó Lavender. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta y se quedaron mirándolas como si estuvieran totalmente locas. El rubio aludido se quedó estático con cara de asco mientras que los dientes de su "novia" rechinaban a todo volumen.

¿Y tú Parvati? – preguntó Hermione aguantando la risa.

Yo… ¡He tenido algún que otro sueño con el profesor de pociones! – Ahora sí que había silencio sepulcral. Nadie podía creer lo que había oído. Todos los profesores ahora centraron su atención en cierto profesor que parecía que le habían lanzado un rayo.

Vaya Severus… veo que tienes tirón entre las alumnas – sonrió Dumbledore mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.

… - el aludido farfulló algunas cosas y salió disparado del comedor dando uno de sus ya tan conocidos portazos. Casi consigue que toda la estructura temblase.

Eso no me lo esperaba… - susurró Ginny - ¿por eso me dijiste que le enviase una carta?

Es que… me parecía tan asqueroso lo que me pasaba… - puso cara de asco - ¡Ay Merlín! – se acababa de dar cuenta lo que había gritado a los cuatro vientos - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – imitó a su "querido" profesor de pociones.

¡Parvati espera! – le gritó Lavender – ¡yo sé por qué te pasó eso! – su amiga se quedó quieta esperando la explicación – es que… leí un artículo en la revista Corazón de Bruja en la que se relataba la forma de "meter" sueños en la mente de una persona y… yo… esto… pos… quería gastarte una broma ¡eso es todo! Pero cuando me lo contaste y te vi tan asustada me dio miedo contártelo…

Lavender – dijo por fin su amiga después de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Qué?

¡Corre! – ambas salieron del comedor. Al desaparecer estas de la vista de todos, los demás comenzaron a reírse con ganas.

Increíble… no pensé que iba a funcionar – dijo entre risas Luna.

Yo tampoco – reconoció Ginny – todo gracias a la fantástica actuación de Hermione – le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amiga quien no podía parar de reír.

Si es que… no hay nada mejor que… sólo hay que hacer creer a alguien lo que tú quieres que crea – seguía riéndose.

Por cierto… ¿qué les has dado?

Zumo de piña… como ellas ya tenían la predisposición de la venganza todo fue rodado… fue fácil hacerles pensar que había echado veritaserum en la bebida… ¡mira que pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer eso!

Pues yo casi me lo creo – Luna parecía a punto de estallar.

¡Lo mejor ha sido lo de Lavender! ¡qué clase de bromas se le ocurren a esta mujer! – siguió Ginny.

¿Y lo del osito Draco? – Hermione no paraba de reírse – aunque… mirándolo bien… ¡sí que parece un oso!

¿Os divertís? – Harry se acercó a ellas.

¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono.

Lo siento pero… ¿puedo llevarme a mi novia?

Bueno… vale… - contestaron la rubia y la pelirroja al tiempo que se alejaban hasta llegar a donde estaban sus respectivas parejas esperándolas.

¿Me echabas de menos tonto? – preguntó Hermione mientras le abrazaba.

Creo que tenemos que cambiar de motes sabelotodo – le acarició el pelo.

Bueno… pos… ¿me echabas de menos cariñin? – rió ella.

Eres muy graciosa ¿no? – le sonrió – Mejor nos dejamos de motes ¿no?

Por ahora… - le guiñó un ojo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo – le susurró al oído. Él sólo pudo sonreír embobado antes de besarla.


End file.
